20 Years of Snow
by Georgiraffe09
Summary: For Jack and Elsa, the important moments in their lives have always been surrounded by snow and ice. This collection of chronological one-shots follows the lives of two people over 20 years of snowfalls. Modern AU, Jack/Elsa. No ice powers.
1. Fairy Houses & Snowball Fights

**Author's Note:**

_Hello! Welcome to my first story. I'm a little nervous about actually publishing, but I figured it was time to take the plunge. Reviews/Constructive Criticism are welcome, but I won't tolerate people who are rude or cruel._

_This story acts as a collection of one shots but they follow Elsa and Jack from childhood through adulthood. Honestly, it's going to be fairly fluffy, but there will be some serious moments. Rating is T since I know there will be some adult language coming up, and it may move to M depending on how things go. I have about half the chapters written already, so I'll try to update once every few weeks. I'm experiencing a bit of writer's block about the end, but hopefully getting the story out there will help with that._

_The title is inspired by the song_ 20 Years of Snow _by Regina Spektor. The content of the song doesn't really fit with the story, but I thought the title was too perfect. It's also a great song if you've never heard it :)_

_Thanks for reading and enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** Rise of the Guardians and Frozen are products of Dreamworks and Disney respectively.

.

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Right, birds can fly so high  
__And they can shit on your head  
__And they can almost fly into your eye  
__And make you feel so scared.  
__But when you look at them  
__And you see that they're beautiful  
__That's how I feel about you_

-"Birds" by Kate Nash

**Chapter 1: Fairy Houses and Snowball Fights**

Elsa Arendelle was placing the final touches on the roof of her fairy house when the snowball hit her in the face.

The seven-year-old had been working diligently on her project ever since her parents had shown her and her sister Anna the movie _Fantasia_ for the first time. While enjoying the movie, Elsa was completely enchanted by the small fairies who controlled the seasons, particularly those who brought about the winter. Elsa had always loved the snow and ice, and it didn't take long for her to decide that these fairies deserved the perfect fairy home. Anna, on the other hand, had ignored most of the movie until the "flying horsies" (as she called them) had stolen her heart. Upon viewing, she had insisted on dressing up every horse doll in the house with wings and flew them around the living room the rest of the evening. Many My Little Pony dolls took quite a beating that night as they were tossed about the living room.

Being only four, Anna did what she could to help, but Elsa was the clear leader of the design. In fact, Anna spent more time running around pretending to be one of her beloved horsies than actually building. Despite this distraction, the girls had created an intricate home, full of furniture made from twigs and moss, decorated beautifully with flowers, ribbons, and small trinkets borrowed from their own rooms.

The first snow of the season had fallen on Burgess the night before, and Elsa was adamant that she and Anna had to have the fairy house perfect now that winter had officially begun. So it came as quite a shock when her concentration was interrupted by the icy crystals colliding with her face.

Startled, Elsa cleared the snow from her eyes, trying to find the source of the frozen attack. It only took a moment as the sound of Jackson Overland's hysterical laughter was a clear giveaway.

Elsa glared at Jack intensely. "Stop it, Jack. That wasn't nice."

Unfortunately, this chiding only made the nine-year-old boy laugh harder. Beside him, his best friend, Jamie Bennett, fell over in a fit of giggles. Both boys seemed to find Elsa's glare most amusing. Even Anna couldn't help but laugh!

"Lighten up...Snow Queen." Jack managed to get out between guffaws.

"Don't call me that!" Elsa hated that stupid nickname. The name had been given after an unfortunate incident involving a giant bucket of snow being dumped on her head during her birthday party last year. It was a princess themed party and Elsa was wearing a brand new tiara. It was not surprising that upon seeing the crown and ice together, Jack dubbed her Snow Queen. The nickname quickly spread around their school despite Elsa's best effort to stop it.

Jack completely ignored her and continued to laugh. "Whatever...it's just a snowball!"

Elsa was less than amused. "Jackson Overland that's not fair! You could've hit my fairy house!"

"Your _what_?" Jack had managed to stop laughing and looked at Elsa like she was insane.

"My fairy house." Despite her air of confidence, a slow blush began to appear behind Elsa's ears.

"Your..._FAIRY_ house? Are you serious?" Jack looked at Jamie. "Is she seriously making a stupid fairy house right now?"

Jamie shrugged. "They're girls, they like stupid pretend things."

"Fairies are NOT stupid and they are NOT pretend!" Anna stood up angrily, directing all her four-year-old rage at the two boys.

"Yeah! Fairies are pretty. You're the ones who are stupid!" Elsa glared sternly at them.

"Ok, whatever." Jack stuck his tongue out at Elsa. "Now who wants to have a snowball fight?" His bright blue eyes twinkled.

All four children froze for a moment, carefully assessing the situation. The last thing Elsa wanted was a snowball fight, but suddenly, Anna charged at the boys like a kamikaze pilot, heaving snow wildly. Jack and Jamie whooped loudly and began running around, dodging Anna's ferocious throws.

Elsa screamed in frustration. Once again, Jack and his pranks had ruined a perfectly good day. The Arendelle's and the Overlands had been neighbors since before Elsa could remember, and the families had always hoped that their children would become friends. Unfortunately, the opposite had occurred. Jack and Elsa fought constantly. He would play pranks and tease her mercilessly while she screamed that he was mean and would run away. She avoided him at all costs, but their mothers were very close and it seemed they were determined that the two enemies became friends.

Narrowly avoiding another snowball to the face, Elsa hid quickly behind a tree.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to play for a little bit…" She thought to herself.

Gathering up a small pile of snow, Elsa began to form perfect circular snowballs. Carefully, she tiptoed around the tree, finding her target. She smiled. Jack was too busy chucking snow at Anna that he had no idea Elsa was waiting to ambush him. Moving into position, Elsa gathered up her ammunition, and with an uncharacteristic yell she pelted Jack mercilessly.

Caught off guard, Jack was thrown off balance, his arms waving about in an attempt to both block the snow and stay upright. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that he stepped on a particularly icy patch of ground and his feet flew out from under him. Jack fell back wildly, crashing forcefully into Elsa's recently complete fairy house.

It only took a moment for Elsa to register the damage that had been done. Despite the bruises that would clearly arrive tomorrow, Jack was laughing and clutching his side. But Elsa found no part of the situation funny. All her hard work was destroyed. Jack was covered in a mess of broken twigs, bark, and muddied treasures. Elsa's lip trembled, tears beginning to sting her eyes as she stared at the horrid boy who sat laughing amongst the ruined pieces of her perfect fairy house.

"I HATE YOU!" Elsa suddenly screamed.

Jack abruptly stopped laughing, his eyes snapping open as he started at Elsa in alarm.

"What did I do?" he asked in confusion.

"You ruined it! I told you I didn't want to play, and you wouldn't listen, and now it's ruined! I hate you Jackson Overland!" Elsa was really crying now, hot tears of anger falling down her cheeks as her fists clenched at her sides.

Jack looked down, only just realizing where he had landed.

"Oh man...I'm sorry Elsa! I didn't mean to-"

"Just shut up Jack! You are mean and I don't like you! Don't ever talk to me again!" Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and practically dragged the four-year-old inside to the safety of their home.

As the two sisters retreated, Jack slowly got up, brushing snow and twigs off his body. Jamie looked at him, waiting for Jack to say something. Jack smirked.

"I guess I made her mad."

"Yeah, I think she might've been mad" Jamie laughed.

"Whatever, she'll get over it. Girls are weird. Wanna go sledding?"

Jamie nodded enthusiastically. "I bet Caleb's around too!"

Happily, the two boys ran off, leaving behind the smashed fairy house as new snow began to fall.


	2. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**A/N: **_Welcome to chapter two! Thank you to everyone who followed/faved/reviewed! These chapters/one-shots are going to get progressively longer as the story continues and these characters get older._

_This is a quick turnaround for this new upload, I can't promise this will always be the case, but I'll try!_

_Hope everyone enjoys!_

**Disclaimer:** Rise of the Guardians and Frozen are products of Dreamworks and Disney respectively.

.

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_And if home is really where the heart is_  
_Then we're the smartest kids I know_  
_Because wherever we are in this great big world_  
_We'll never be more than a few hours from home…_

-"My Rollercoaster" by Kimya Dawson

**Chapter 2: Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?**

Five-year-old Anna Arendelle crept out of bed as quiet as a mouse. Peaking out her window, her eyes lit up with glee as she saw the soft flakes falling from the sky, covering the world in a blanket of white. Despite the late hour, Anna was wide awake and couldn't stay inside another minute!

Tiptoeing out of her bedroom, Anna snuck down the hall, careful not to wake her sleeping parents upstairs. Reaching her sister's door, Anna turned the knob, freezing as the hinges squeaked. After a moment of stillness, Anna continued moving, satisfied that she had not woken her parents. Closing the door behind her, she shuffled quickly over to her sleeping sister's bed.

"Elsa. Psssssst. Elsa!" Anna poked at her sister gently, but Elsa didn't budge. Anna pouted for a moment, then smiled slyly. Hopping onto her sister's bed, Anna proceeded to bounce up and down on top of Elsa's sleeping form.

"Wake up wake up wake uppppp!"

Groggy and barely conscious, Elsa grumbled at her sister. "Anna. Go back to sleep…"

Instead, Anna flopped over, placing all her weight on top of Elsa.

"I just can't." Anna draped her hand dramatically over her forehead. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to go play."

Elsa let out a soft groan, feining irritation. But unbeknownst to Anna, a small smile had spread across her face.

"Go play by yourself!" Gently, Elsa turned over, shoving Anna off the bed who landed on her butt with a thump. Defeated, Anna sighed and began walking towards the door. But then, an idea sparked, and she shuffled her way back to Elsa.

Anna leaned in close to Elsa's ear, lifting one of her eyelids open, and softly whispered "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa smirked and Anna knew she had won. Elsa could never say no to that question.

The sisters giggled, grabbing what winter clothes they could find. They snuck out of Elsa's bedroom and down the stairs quickly. Elsa held a finger up to her lips to shush Anna who seemed to step on every creaky floorboard in the house. Very carefully, Elsa opened the sliding door leading into the backyard and the two girls stepped outside. Closing the door, Elsa turned to face Anna who was hopping up and down with excitement.

"Come on come on come oooooo-nnn! It's this year's first snowman, it has to be perfect!"

Elsa and Anna raced into the snow covered yard and began gathering heaps of snow into the center. As Elsa formed each into perfectly smooth shapes, Anna ran around like a madwoman to find sticks and rocks for the limbs and face.

"Anna, help me put his head on!" Elsa whispered loudly. Anna ran over with her findings, depositing them on the ground before Elsa. Cautiously, so as not to ruin Elsa's work, the sisters lifted the head atop the round body.

"It's perfect Elsie! Look, I brought arms! And these can be his eyes and mouth!" Anna was smiling so large, Elsa worried her face might break apart!

It took the girls only a moment to add their final touches. There before them was a small, oddly shaped little snowman with a big grin, arms stretched wide. Elsa ran behind him and gave Anna a huge smile.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Elsa waved Olaf's little arms about, using her best silly voice.

Anna fell over in a fit of giggles.

With Anna distracted, Elsa scooped up a pile of snow and tossed it at her little sister, hitting her squarely in the chest. Anna's green eyes lit up mischievously as Elsa's blue ones twinkled back.

"I am so gonna get you Elsa!"

Back and forth, the two girls happily tossed snow, all attempts at being quiet out the window. So distracted were they by their fun that neither noticed Jack Overland climbing over the fence that separated their two homes. Elsa grabbed for another pile of snow as Anna started climbing on lawn chair to be higher up.

"Hey, can I join?"

Elsa jumped, startled by the sudden male voice behind her, and lost her footing. Flailing her arms to keep her balance, the snowball was thrown from Elsa's hand with much greater speed than intended.

The next moment went by in a blur.

Anna was trying to stand on the slippery chair just as Elsa's snowball came hurtling towards her. With great force, it collided with her face, causing her to lose her balance and fall backwards, the chair collapsing underneath her. Elsa looked up just in time to see her little sister hit the ground with a terrible thump.

"Anna?"

No response. Panic set in as Elsa raced over to her sister.

"Anna!" Elsa wrapped the small girl in her arms, tears beginning to form as she saw a small trickle of blood on Anna's temple. "MAMA! PAPA!" Her cry was full of anguish.

Jack had no idea what to do. He stared at the pair as Fredrik and Annette Arendelle burst from the house, confusion and fear evident on their faces. Jack turned to them, pointing at their daughters.

"Anna's hurt" He whispered.

Annette was the first to reach Anna, knocking Elsa gently aside as she pulled her daughter into her arms.

"Elsa, what happened here?" Fredrik gripped his eldest daughter by the shoulders.

"It..it was an accident..I…"

"It was my fault, Mr. Arendelle."

All eyes snapped to Jack.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to join their snowball fight, and I...I guess I startled them and Anna slipped…"

Fredrik started at the young boy.

"Jack, it's time to go home. Elsa, we will talk about this later. Annette, come on, we need to get Anna to a hospital right away." Annette stood, holding tight to Anna as she ran swiftly through the house to their car.

"Papa, please, I'm sor-"

"That's enough Elsa. I have told you more than once that you are not come out here at night without us. You deliberately disobeyed us and now Anna is hurt." Fredrik pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Right now, we need to get Anna help."

Fredrik turned, following his wife out of the yard and to the family car. Elsa was sobbing as she got up to follow her parents. She gripped her stomach, feeling as if her insides were trying to escape through her chest.

"Elsa?" Jack stared at the ground, kicking snow around aimlessly.

Elsa froze. "What do you want Jack?"

"I'm really sorry...I just...wanted to have some fun…"

Elsa stiffened. Keeping her back to him, she clenched her fists at her sides.

"Go home Jack."

"But I-"

"I said GO HOME!"

Jack's face fell. "Fine...I'm going…"

Slowly, the young boy trudged to the fence, climbing back over to his own yard as Elsa ran through the house to find her family.

Alone and forgotten, Olaf smiled with his arms outstretched, waiting for a warm hug that never came.


	3. On Thin Ice

**A/N: **_And here's chapter three! I am not 100% happy with this chapter, but I think it's as good as I can make it. As I've said before, any and all reviews are appreciated! I'm not above editing later. _

_Side note: I just recently saw David Sedaris do a live reading of his work and let me tell you...nothing like a professional author to inspire you to get your work out there. And also remind you why he's the professional and you're...well...not ;) _

_Anywho, enough chit chat. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** Rise of the Guardians and Frozen are products of Dreamworks and Disney respectively.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

.

_Somedays aren't yours at all,  
__They come and go  
__As if they're someone else's days  
__They come and leave you behind someone else's face  
__And it's harsher than yours  
__And colder than yours_

-"Somedays" by Regina Spektor

**Chapter 3: On Thin Ice**

Elsa lurched forward as the bus went over a speed bump too fast, nearly dropping her book on the floor. Slightly annoyed, she repositioned in her seat, tucking a stray strand of her platinum blond hair behind her ear.

To an outside observer, the young girl presented a mature demeanor far exceeding her eleven years. Her posture was perfect, eyes focused on the page in front of her, and she carried herself almost regally. The book in question was J.R.R. Tolkien's _The Lord of the Rings_. Many adults had cautioned that this book was too advanced, but Elsa had ignored their warnings and began the epic saga a few weeks prior. While the text was lengthy and a bit dense, she found the story fascinating and her teachers were surprised to find her already halfway through the first installment.

The bus was alive with chatter as the middle school students talked excitedly about the snowfall from last night. It was the first of the year, and the students had hoped for a snow day. Unfortunately, the city of Burgess was well prepared, and the streets were plowed and salted well before the first school bell rang.

Elsa, however, was seated alone, engrossed in her reading. Quiet and reserved, she found it difficult to make friends and preferred to keep to herself. Her books kept her company.

"Hey! Earth to Elsa!"

Elsa jumped in surprise, turning around only to find herself face-to-face with Jackson Overland. His chestnut brown hair was unruly as usual and he was wearing a lopsided grin that made Elsa blush for some unexplained reason.

"What do you want Jack?"

"Wanna come ice skating with me and Pippa when we get home?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow, looking at him skeptically. "Where are you going skating?"

"Duh, Wilshire Lake froze over last night. We have extra skates if you and Anna wanna come."

"Jack. You can't be serious."

Jack looked confused. "Whaddaya mean?"

"Jack, you cannot take your sister ice skating on Wilshire Lake! There's no way it froze enough in one night!"

"Awww come on! It'll be fun!"

"Jack. You could fall in. Pippa could fall in!"

"Whatever. I just thought you might wanna join…" Jack slumped back down in his seat, turning away from Elsa and back to Jamie.

Elsa's brows furrowed slightly before she resumed reading. A few moments later, the bus halted abruptly and Elsa calmly rose to exit at her stop. Before she could step into the aisle, Jack raced past her, bounding down the stairs whooping loudly. Elsa huffed.

The bus pulled away slowly as Elsa made her way towards her house.

"Elsa Elsa Elsa! Come skating with me and Jack!" Pippa Overland was grinning wildly as Jack threw his sister over his shoulder, carrying their skates in his other hand.

Jack huffed. "Sorry, Pipsqueak. You know Elsa doesn't like fun things. She already said no."

A small pout formed on Pippa's lips as she looked angrily at Jack. "Stop being mean, butthead."

"Woaaaah big words from a little lady!"

Elsa smirked slightly. "I'm sorry Pippa, but I do have a lot of homework tonight. Have fun and...Jack, be careful, ok?"

Jack waved her off, carrying his sister down the ravine across the street that led to the lake.

Elsa shook her head slowly, making her way inside.

"Elsa? Is that you?" Annette Arendelle stuck her head out of the kitchen at the sound of her daughter closing the door.

"Yes, Mama. I'm going upstairs to start on my homework."

"All right dear. Dinner will be at 7."

"Thanks Mama!"

Elsa softly closed the door to her room, setting her school books down gently on her desk. Before she had a chance to sit, there were three quick knocks on her door.

"Elsa?"

Elsa felt a tight pull in her stomach. Anna's voice was full of hope. It killed her to hear it.

"Elsa, it's snowing outside! Come on, let's go play!"

The elder sister stared at her door, not daring to speak. Ever since that night three years ago, Elsa had grown distant and refused to play with Anna despite her insistence. She was terrified that she would hurt her sister again and found it easier to hide in the safety of her room.

"Elsa? Please, I never see you any more! It's...it's like you've gone away.."

Placing her hand on the door, Elsa leaned her forehead against the unforgiving wood.

"We used to be best buddies. And now we're...not."

Elsa gulped.

"I wish you would tell me why, Elsa."

Elsa felt the tears stinging her eyes as she forced herself to break away from the door.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" The whisper of Anna's voice was almost too quiet to hear.

Elsa stopped, clenched her fists and barked at the door. "Go away, Anna".

Taken aback by the harshness in her voice, a heartbroken Anna finally relented. "Okay...bye."

Wiping the water from her eyes, Elsa sat down in front of her desk and pulled out her math assignment. She stared at the numbers and figures trying desperately to focus on the problems in front of her. After a few moments of frustrating calculations, Elsa gave up. She closed her book and pushed back from the desk. Making her way to the window, Elsa looked outside at the gently falling snow that had begun the night before.

Despite the cold, Elsa opened her window and cautiously leaned outside, letting the small flakes tickle her face. There was something magical about the first snow of the year. Unlike most people, Elsa was never comforted by the blaring sun of Spring and Summer. Instead, it was the cold snow of Winter that left Elsa feeling alive and free.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"MOM! MAMA HELP!"

Elsa's eyes snapped open as she saw Pippa Overland tearing up and over the ravine, calling desperately for her mother as she made her way across the street. Elsa's eyes widened in fear as she saw Lydia Overland run out of her house, meeting Pippa halfway.

"Pippa, what's going on? Sweetie, talk to me, please"

Pippa was gulping for air, barely able to talk through her sobs. "Ja-jack..He...Mom he fell…"

Lydia held her daughter's face her hands. "Pippa, look at me. You have to breathe. Where is Jack?"

"Lydia!"

All eyes fell on Herman Moon, their neighbor from down the street, who was carrying Jack in his arms. Elsa gasped. Jack was completely limp and soaking wet. He looked dead.

"Oh my god. Jack!" Lydia ran to her son. "Sweetie? Jack darling? Herman why isn't he moving? Why is he so cold?"

"Jack fell through the ice on Wilshire Lake. I pulled him out as quickly as possible, but Lydia, we need to call an ambulance."

Lydia nodded, wide eyed, staring at the limp, cold form of her son. Quickly, she ushered Herman inside. Scooping a crying Pippa up into her arms.

Elsa bolted out her door, running downstairs. "Mama!"

Annette started at the sound of her daughter's pained voice, nearly colliding with her as she rounded the corner.

"Elsa, what's wrong."

"It's Jack, something's wrong...I think he fell in the lake and now's he's hurt...Mama he's not moving..."

Annette's eyes widened as the sound of siren's reached their ears. Worry was etched across her face, her hands trembled slightly.

"Elsa, honey, I need to go see if Lydia is ok. Your Papa is on his way home. Just stay here with Anna, ok? I'll be right back." She kissed her daughter's forehead lightly then rushed out the door as the sirens grew louder.

Shaking, Elsa wandered to the living-room bay window and watched as paramedics worked quickly, loading Jack onto a gurney and into the ambulance. She saw Lydia Overland trembling as she climbed in with her son, Annette holding Pippa tightly in her arms. Herman Moon was saying something to Elsa's mother, his hand gently comforting Pippa.

"Elsa?" Anna moved shyly down the stairs. "What's going on?"

Elsa tried to convey comfort in her smile, but the gesture didn't reach her eyes. "Nothing, Anna. There was an accident at the Overland's but...everything's going to be fine."

Anna made her way over to Elsa, looking out the window, her green eyes wide and nervous.

The two sisters stood, watching as the young boy was rushed away and the snow finally ceased falling.

.

* * *

.

"Elsa, Anna, come on girls we need to go!"

"Coming Papa!"

Anna bounded down the stairs as Elsa quietly followed. The family was going to the hospital to see Jack who had yet to wake up after two days. Elsa was dreading the visit. She hated hospitals and the memory of Jack's unconscious form had reminded her too much of Anna all those years ago.\

"Elsa? Darling, is everything alright?" Fredrik looked at his daughter with concern, noting the way her arms were clutched nervously around her waist.

"It's...it's nothing, Papa. I'm fine." Elsa stared at the ground, afraid her eyes would betray her true feelings.

Fredrik knelt down to her height and placed a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Elsa, I am your father. I know when something's wrong."

Elsa brought her head up, looking straight into her father's warm eyes. "I just…" Elsa breathed. "I just hate hospitals. Seeing Jack like that...it makes me think about Anna's accident." She felt tears forming. "Papa, what if he doesn't wake up?"

Fredrik Arendelle smiled weakly, placing a hand on her cheek to wipe away a single tear trickling down her face. "My dear Elsa. My little Snowflake. So full of love, even for someone you say you do not like"

Elsa let out a small laugh. "He's still a person, Papa. Even if he is a brat."

Fredrik let out a chuckle, pulling his daughter into a tight hug as he stroked her head softly. "Don't worry, Elsa. Everything will be fine. Jack will wake up soon. Perhaps he's just playing a very long prank."

Elsa grinned. "You're probably right, Papa. Thank you."

Releasing the hug, Fredrik stood as her heard Annette calling from the driveway. "Come, Elsa. Time to go."

Thirty minutes later, the Arendelles arrived at St. Joseph hospital and were directed to Jack's room. Inside, Lydia and Pippa were seated next to Jack's bedside, the younger curled up on her mother's lap fast asleep.

Elsa felt uncomfortable the moment she entered the room. Despite the small window looking over the street, the room felt oppressive. Everything was stark white and appeared almost too clean. Instruments were beeping softly around Jack, and he had small tubes connected to his arms. Wires snaked out from under his gown connected to larger machines at his bedside. But it was the appearance of Jack himself that caught her off guard.

His skin, already pale, was almost translucent. His normally playful eyes were closed and surrounded by blue circles. A small cut was noticeable along his brow that showed evidence of bruising. It was awful. Jack was always the boy with the smile, the boy who laughed and played pranks. But now, he was just lying there, cold and broken. Elsa felt her throat clench. She couldn't understand why looking at him made her feel so upset, but it did.

"Lydia?" Annette moved swiftly over to her friend, kneeling down to take her hand. "Honey, are you ok?"

Lydia gave her a tired smile. "Annette! It's so good to see you. And look! The whole family's here."

"Hello, Lydia. Girls, why don't you wake up Pippa and go get some snacks." Fredrik handed Elsa a few dollars, giving each daughter a quick kiss on the forehead. "Don't wander too far."

After gently waking Pippa, Elsa lead the two younger girls down the hallway. Pippa and Anna were great friends, and just being around each other lightened their moods. Taking a seat, Elsa watched quietly, worrying her lower lip between her teeth, trying to push the image of Jack out of her mind.

After a few moments, Fredrik met the girls down the hall. "Snowflake, why aren't you playing with Pippa and Anna?"

"Oh, um, I just prefer to sit."

Fredrik smiled, then took the seat beside her and gently sighed. "Elsa, your mother is going to take Lydia and Pippa home for a bit. Both could use a nap and a break. We're going to stay here with Jack while they're gone."

Elsa looked up at her father and nodded.

"Come, let's grab the girls and go back to the room."

.

* * *

.

Elsa turned the page of her book slowly, concentrating on the words before her. Nearly an hour had passed since her mother had left with Lydia and Pippa, but Elsa knew it would be at least another hour before they returned. In the meantime, Fredrik had been entertaining Anna with a silly card game whilst Elsa tried to read.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Where's Jack's dad?"

"On a business trip, honey. He's stuck in London. Couldn't find a flight back."

"Oh. That's too bad."

Fredrik murmured in agreement and began dealing the next hand.

"Papa?"

"Yes, my little Strawberry?"

"I'm hungry. And I need to pee. And I'm bored."

Fredrik sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose slightly as he set the cards down. "All right Anna, I think I can fix at least two of those things." He stood up, stretched, then reached into his coat pocket to pull out his wallet.

"Elsa dear, I'm going to take Anna to find some food and use the little girl's room. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Oh...no. I'm fine."

"Okay dear. Come, Anna, let's go take care of your ailments." Fredrik winked, then ushered his youngest out of the room before softly closing the door behind him.

After a moment, Elsa was hit with the sudden realization that she was now alone with a very unconscious Jack Overland. She gulped, slowly closing her book. For some unexplainable reason, she found herself walking over to stand at his side. Elsa let out a sharp breath and looked at the boy who had tormented her most of his life.

Jack was lying perfectly still, the only movement coming from the gentle up and down of his chest as he breathed. There were small tubes hooked into his nose that Elsa guessed were helping with this very action. His normally messy hair was especially catastrophic, chestnut spikes poking out in all sorts of directions and a large portion falling onto his forehead. In Elsa's opinion, he was in desperate need of a haircut.

Reaching out, Elsa brushed a bit of stray hair gently off his face, tucking it behind his ear. It was odd seeing Jack so...still. He was always so full of life, his eyes wide open and twinkling with mischief, a big grin spread across his face. But now...now his eyes were closed, his mouth downturned and relaxed, his lips parted slightly. Cautiously, Elsa sat on the edge of the bed next to him, her eyes never leaving his face.

For the rest of her days, Elsa would never be able to explain why she did what she did next. Acting purely on instinct, she reached a small hand out to cup Jack's pale cheek, and leaning down, she placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

Lifting her face, she kept her hand on his cheek, her body leaning over him slightly. Almost imperceptibly, Jack's eyelids began to flicker and his fingers began to twitch. Eyes widening, Elsa sat up straight, staring at him to see if she was imagining things. But no, she wasn't! With great effort, Jack's eyes were opening. It was as if they were weighed down, each blink it's own small battle.

For a moment, Jack's groggy eyes were filled with confusion and fear, his gaze moving around the room. Then, crystal blue locked with cerulean and recognition flashed across his face.

"E-Elsa?" His voice cracked, barely a whisper. "What...W-Where am I?"

Outside, the sky opened up and snow began to fall once more. Jackson Overland was finally awake.


	4. The Snow Queen

**A/N:**_ Gasp! Two updates in two days? I can't promise this will ever happen again, but when you wake up sick and have nothing to do but be miserable on your couch, you might as well get something useful done and update a story :) _

_Hope everyone enjoys where the story is going! I am going to be tossing in references to other Disney/Dreamworks characters here and there, but some will be a bit subtle. I want to still keep this realistic as a modern story, so I will be adjusting names to fit this modern world. All reviews are greatly appreciated!_

**Disclaimer:** Rise of the Guardians and Frozen are products of Dreamworks and Disney respectively.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_I will take you as you are  
__Please accept me as I am  
__Find your lonely life bizarre  
__I know it's above you  
__I know it's below me_

-"Above You, Below Me" by Badly Drawn Boy

**Chapter 4: The Snow Queen**

"Anna, get up _now_ or you'll be late for school!"

Elsa smirked as she listened to the muffled sounds of her mother and sister's routine morning battle.

"Young lady, I swear to god, get out of that bed right now or you will never have another piece chocolate as long as you live!"

There was a loud grunt and a thump, followed by a small yelp. Elsa could only assume her sister had fallen out of bed when her mother pulled the covers off her.

"Goodness Anna. Your hair is a mess!"

"Mo-ommmm. Please leave. Now."

"Fine. But I better see you downstairs in 20 minutes!"

Elsa listened to her mother's footsteps as they made their way downstairs, along with the heavy stomps of her sister running to the bathroom, followed by the sound of the shower being turned on.

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at this silly battle. With Anna in sixth grade and Elsa now a high school freshman, they left the house at very different hours. In fact, Elsa was generally in the final stages of leaving when Anna was just getting up. This morning was no different.

Looking at the time, Elsa swung her bookbag over her shoulder and quickly made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where she found her parents enjoying their morning coffee.

"I'm leaving now, I'll see you when I get home!"

"Wait, Elsa don't forget your food!"

Annette handed over a sack lunch, a travel mug of black tea, and a banana for breakfast. Fredrik chuckled.

"Annette, I think you overestimate the number of hands Elsa has."

"Oh shush, the girl needs to eat." Annette gave her husband a playful punch to the shoulder.

Rolling her eyes, Elsa gave both her parents a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Mama, but I really have to leave. Love you!"

Elsa made her way outside, trying to juggle all the items from her mother. Sighing, she crossed the small patch of grass separating her yard from the Overland's. As usual, Jack was nowhere to be seen, clearly running late.

Elsa and Jack had begun carpooling at Lydia Overland's insistence. Elsa had expressed her hatred of taking the bus to her mother, who had in turn mentioned it to Lydia, who had in turn offered her son as an alternate means of transportation. For reasons unknown to Elsa, Jack had to be at school an hour before the first bell, which meant they avoided the usual traffic of incoming students. Honestly, she didn't mind their early arrival. She liked going to library where she would review her homework or get an early start on future projects. Often, she was joined by her new friend, Belle, who volunteered in the library a few mornings a week.

It was no lie that the transition to high school had been difficult for Elsa. Never outgoing, she found herself overwhelmed by the increased student population. Burgess had two Middle Schools, Davis Hill and Wilshire Creek, that both combined to form the much larger Burgess High. Her new classmates found her shyness off putting and cold, and many of the more cruel boys called her a nerd or a geek, often to her face. One such boy, Hans Westergard, had gotten wind of Jack's old nickname for her: Snow Queen. He found this incredibly amusing, and used it as a way to torment her. She had chosen to ignore him, to turn the other cheek, figuring he would stop eventually. He hadn't. Instead, it prompted him to change the name to Snow Bitch. Outside the safety of the classroom it was the only name he ever used for her.

The only thing she liked about high school was Belle. Belle was another freshman who she had met on her second day of class. A lover of books, she was also fairly reserved and very smart. The two girls had been paired up as lab partners and it hadn't taken long for them to become friends. Belle had dreams of one day leaving the small town of Burgess to move to New York City where she wanted to work at the New York Public Library. Elsa admired her passion and hoped to one day find a career she felt as strongly connected to as Belle did to hers.

Elsa looked up at the sound of the Overland's front door bursting open. Jack came running out, his coat half on, stuffing items into his backpack which was slung haphazardly over his shoulder. His keys were dangling off his pinky finger.

"Yes, mom, I got it, I'll talk to her about dinner on Friday. I gotta go, bye!" Jack yelled over his shoulder into the house, slamming the door behind him. Turning, he saw Elsa looking at him, one eyebrow raised in annoyance while the hint of a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Jack sighed in apology.

"I know, I know. We can fight about how late I'm always running..._later_." He winked.

Unlocking the car, he tossed his stuff in the backseat, then climbed into the driver's as Elsa took her seat on the passenger's side. Jack shoved his keys into the ignition, putting the car into reverse as he backed out of the driveway while simultaneously buckling his seatbelt.

It was a fifteen minute drive to school, and after a few minutes on the road, Elsa turned her gaze to Jack. Curiosity had officially gotten the best of her.

"Jack?"

"What's up?" He responded, absentmindedly putting on an Elliott Smith CD.

"You drive me to school because you have to be there an hour early."

"That is true, Captain Obvious."

Elsa frowned at the sarcasm but continued. "And you're the only one of your friends who does this."

"Once again, yes, that is a truth-fact."

"And...you aren't a part of any sports teams...right?"

"Arendelle, does this interrogation have a point?"

Elsa sighed. "My point is, if your friends aren't there and you don't have practice, then why do you get to school so early?"

Jack stiffened a little at this, glancing sideways at Elsa. It was an innocent enough question, but not one he often answered truthfully. Stopping at a red light, he rubbed his hand over his neck and through his hair, debating how he should continue. _Whatever,_ he thought, _Might as well tell her the truth..._

"I...have an early period."

Elsa started at him for a moment. "What?"

"An early period. You know, like an extra class that I-"

"Jack, I know what an early period is. What I mean is, why on Earth are _you_ taking an early period?"

He looked at her for a moment before continuing. "What, I'm not smart enough to take an extra class?"

Now it was Elsa's turn to sputter a bit as her face turned pink. "That's...What? No...I wasn't saying…"

Jack laughed loudly at her obvious embarrassment. "I'm teasing you, Elsie. Geez, lighten up." He winked at her as he continued. "If you must know, I'm doing an independent study that's being co-taught by Mr. North and the Sandman."

"The Sandman?"

"You know, Sandy Goldman, the art teacher."

"Wait...so you mean to tell me that you, Jack Overland, lover of goofing off and playing pranks, are taking an independent study being taught by the AP English teacher and the art teacher?"

"Man, you are killin' it today with your detective skills." Jack was having fun messing with her.

"Ha-ha Jack. I'm serious. Of all people, why are you taking extra classes?"

"So I can get into Columbia."

Jack's statement was so matter-of-fact that it took Elsa off guard and her mouth dropped open. She had never expected in a million years that Jack wanted to go to an Ivy League college. She assumed he hated all things school and would find the easiest route possible to graduate.

"Jesus, Els, you look like I just told you I was dying. Just cuz I like to have fun doesn't mean I don't have life goals."

Snapping out her shock, Elsa scrunched her eyebrows together. "Ok, fine, if you have such big life goals, what are they? Why Columbia?"

Pulling into his assigned parking spot, Jack turned to Elsa. "If you must know, I want to write and illustrate my own set of fairy tales. Basically, I want to be a modern Brother's Grimm or Hans Christian Anderson." Jack didn't know why he was telling her this. Aside from his family, Jamie was the only person who knew and it had taken a lot of pestering for Jack to tell him.

"Wait, really? That's-"

Raising a hand, Jack quieted her instantly. "Look, I will tell you all about it on the drive home. But for now, I'm gonna be late to meeting with North if you don't let me leave."

Elsa felt herself blushing. "Right, sorry."

Getting out of the car, the two began walking towards the school at a brisk pace. Jack shoved his hands in the pockets of his brown pants, glancing down at Elsa.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Elsa smirked. "What, don't want to ruin your fun and flirty reputation?"

Jack chuckled, brushing some lint off his blue sweatshirt. "Yeah...something like that."

Sighing, Elsa stopped in front of the library and turned to face him. "Your secret's safe with me, Jack."

He gave her a lopsided grin, making Elsa feel a strange heat creep into her cheeks. "Thanks, Elsie, you're the best. Anyway, I gotta run. I'll see you after school."

And with that, he was off. Elsa shook her head. She would never understand that boy. Turning, she made her way into the library, pushing all thoughts of the boy next door out of her mind.

.

* * *

.

Elsa tucked a stray bit of hair back into her bun as she made her way to the parking lot. Not surprisingly, she had once again arrived at Jack's car before him. Leaning against the door, she pulled out her copy of _East of Eden_ by John Steinbeck to pass the time.

A few moment's later, Jack sauntered into the parking lot, chatting loudly with someone on his cell. Based on the conversation, it appeared to be Jamie.

"I wish, man! But I can't, my mom's making me stay home tonight for 'family time' or some shit. My dad has to go out of town _again_ so Pips and I are having a mandatory night in with the parental units." Jack mouthed "hey" to Elsa as he pulled his keys out, shoving the phone between his shoulder and chin as he listened to the unidentified voice on the other end.

"Dude, whatever, stop being a chicken and just ask her out!" He grinned, as he received a response that clearly amused him. "Okay, okay! Listen, Jamie, I gotta go but I'll call you later tonight. As your self appointed dating guru I am happy to help you finally get laid."

Elsa could hear Jamie erupt on the other end as Jack snickered, hanging up the phone with a final "Bye lovebird!"

Getting in the car, Elsa looked at Jack perplexed. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, Jamie has this HUGE crush on Audrey Ramirez, you know, the girl whose dad owns the auto shop on Thatch Street? Anyway, he's been trying to get the nerve to ask her out for ages, and he's finally gonna ask her to be his Winter Formal date on Friday. But he's freaking out, so that's where I come in." Turning his keys in the ignition, Jack pulled out of the parking lot and began the daunting task of navigating after school traffic.

Elsa smiled softly at the story Jack found so entertaining. "That's really sweet, actually. Jamie's a nice guy, I hope she says yes."

Jack switched on the CD player, trading out Elliott Smith in favor Modest Mouse's _The Moon and Antarctica_.

"Yeah, I guess it's sweet. I just don't think it's worth getting so worked up over."

"I dunno. It'd be nice...you know...to have someone like you enough to get worked up like that. It's flattering to a girl." The words slipped out before she could stop them, and this time Elsa turned a bright shade of red. To her relief, Jack didn't comment on her ridiculous statement. He just glanced sideways at her, arching one eyebrow in curiosity.

"Whatever you say, Elsa."

A few minutes of silence passed between them as Jack finally made it out of the busy school zone and onto the much quieter residential street.

"So…" Elsa looked over at Jack. "You promised to tell me more about your independent study."

Jack shook his head. "Man you're persistent. Okay, whaddaya wanna know?"

"Well, for starters, what made you want to write a book of fairy tales?"

Jack smiled, lost in his memories for a moment. After a few seconds of silence, he pulled himself back to the present. "You remember three years ago? When I had that accident and fell into Wilshire Lake?"

"Of course."

"Well, after I woke up, Pippa spent every moment possible at my side and her favorite thing to do was read me stories out of her complete collection of Grimm's Fairy Tales. It had been my mom's growing up, and she had given it to Pips once she could read. Anyway, Pippa liked to read a different story every day and we would laugh at how different they were from the Disney movies. She was still kind of young, so sometimes my mom subbed in and read to both of us." Jack sighed, his features softening slightly. "I just remember how happy she was every time we would reach a good part or there was any magic. She used to ask me if I thought they were real, and I told her as long as she believed, they would be. I dunno, I guess I just want to bring joy like that to other kids. To make sure that the future Pippa's of the world never stop believing."

Elsa was overwhelmed by his explanation. It was so honest and heartfelt, she couldn't help but feel a small tear form in the corner of her eye. Brushing it away, she swallowed back her emotions and took a deep breath.

"Jack...that's...I don't even know what to say. That's amazing."

Jack gave her a genuine smile. "Thanks Elsa, that means a lot. I don't really tell a lot of people about this. Actually, my parents, Pippa and Jamie are the only ones who know. Well, besides you now."

Elsa was touched. "You didn't have to tell me, Jack. I mean, I'm glad that you did, but I didn't mean to pressure you."

"Oh! No, it's fine, I didn't feel pressured. It's nice to tell someone." A moment of silence passed between them.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Elsa?"

"Can I...can I see some of your drawings?"

"Um...yeah. Yeah, that's fine. I think I have a few with me. They would be in the brown sketchbook in my backpack."

Elsa reached behind her to grab his bag and began rummaging through the mess of loose papers, binders, and an odd assortment of art supplies. In the front pocket, Elsa finally located a brown sketchbook. "Is this it?" She asked, holding the book aloft.

"That'd be the one. Just...remember they're all in progress in some way so...don't judge them too harshly."

She gave him a reassuring smile and opened the worn sketchbook.

Elsa wasn't sure exactly what she expected, but what she found was incredible. Every page in Jack's book was filled with everything from rough charcoal drawings to color pastels to beautiful watercolor renderings. Some drawings were labeled, some were just general interpretations of magical creatures. There was a beautiful fairy, covered in feathers that mimicked a hummingbird, wings buzzing behind her in a quick blur. On another page, Elsa found a dark and ominous figures surrounded by swirling, nightmarish shadows that resembled horses. Still farther on, Jack had drawn a funny looking troll that appeared to be made of stone and moss.

"Jack, wow! These are amazing. You really drew all of these?" Elsa tore her eyes away from the illustrated pages and turned her gaze to Jack. She was surprised to find the car stopped in the Overland's driveway. "Wait...when did we get home?"

Jack laughed. "Like five minutes ago goofball." He ran his hands nervously through his hair. "You really like my drawings?" His eyes darted to hers.

She smiled warmly. Jack liked the way her face lit up when she smiled. "Jack, these sketches are seriously amazing. You have a real gift."

The grin that spread across Jack's face was so big he thought it might split his face in two. "That is such a relief! God, it's so nice to show these to someone besides my family or my teacher! Oh wait, you need to see my favorites." Jack leaned over and grabbed the book from Elsa's hands, their fingers brushing for a moment. A unexplainable shiver ran up Elsa's spine.

Jack flipped through his sketches quickly until he found his desired target. "Here! This is a series I'm focusing on for a story." He set the book down on the dividing armrest between the seats. "So this is Mother Nature, and here's Father Time, and the idea is that they create spirits connected to each season. Each will have their own story, like a story of how the seasons came to be." Jack flipped through the pictures, each one more beautiful than the next.

There was Mother Nature, a maternal and yet stunning woman covered in pieces of every element: a crown of flowers and leaves adorned her head. Her hair seemed to start as ice that melted into tendrils of fire. Her eyes blazed a glorious hazel, like a thousand colors in one.

Then Father Time, a man seemingly a thousand years old and yet ageless at the same time. His hair was a shining silver grey while his bright eyes twinkled like stars. Small laugh lines appeared alongside his lips and crinkled around his eyes.

But it was the seasons that captured Elsa's attention. First came Spring, a youthful girl wearing a weaved dress of green leaves and bright flowers. In turn, her sister Summer wore a shining golden gown that appeared to be made of liquid sunshine, her beautiful blond hair spilling out in waves around her. Fall was a young boy, wearing a soft tunic of brown silk and a pair of pants made from the changing leaves of his season.

Elsa stopped when she reached Winter. In front of her was a detailed drawing of a youthful boy with white blond hair, pale skin, and crystal blue eyes that twinkled with mischief. He wore a blue tunic that seemed to be made of ice. His brown pants ended mid-calf revealing bare feet that glittered with frost.

"Jack, is this you?"

He grinned sheepishly. "I couldn't help it! I love winter, and I figured, I have all the power, why not make myself the coolest character?"

Elsa giggled behind her right hand. "I guess you have a point."

"Yeah I do! But actually, I only made myself the second coolest. I have this whole theory that the first spirit of winter, meaning that guy, ends up causing too much mischief and makes winter last waaaay longer than it should. Soooo…" Jack slowly turned the page. "They create a second spirit! I imagine her to be more mature, to temper his childlike mischief. Whadda ya think?"

Elsa looked down and froze. Her eyes opened wide in shock. There she saw a young woman wearing a floor length blue dress made of ice and snow. The sleeves of the dress were sheer and frosted, covering the length of her arm. Attached just under the arms was a long, elegant cape of icy crystals. Her pale blond hair was loosely braided, falling effortlessly over her right shoulder. But it was the face that made Elsa catch her breath. She was looking at herself.

"Jack...who is this supposed to be?"

Jack gave her a puzzled look. "Like I said, another winter spirit. I guess she's my version of the Snow Queen."

Elsa continued to stare at him blankly. Some strange mix of pain, hurt and anger kept flashing over her eyes.

"Elsa...what's wrong?"

"This is me."

Now it was Jack's turn to stare.

"What?!"

"This...thing. This is me. As the Snow Queen."

"What? I mean...ok...yeah I guess it looks a little like you, but that wasn't my inten-"

"So you're saying you just associate me with this...this icy bitch who freezes everything?"

Jack was stunned. He had never heard Elsa swear.

Her voice rose in anger. "Do you..have ANY idea how hard I have tried to escape that _idiotic_ name you gave me 8 years ago?" Her eyes were blazing with fury, trying to suppress the emotions swirling inside. "Instead, every day I am followed around, tormented by it, because of _you_. How...DARE you turn me into her. Haven't you done _enough_?" Elsa couldn't contain it now. Tears were forming in her eyes as she shoved Jack's horrid drawing away from her and ran from the car.

"Elsa, wait!"

"Just leave me alone Jack!" Elsa slammed the door behind her, bolted up the stairs and practically threw herself on the bed. She hated how hurt she felt. She had finally let her guard down for a minute to only have it slapped back in her face. Why was she so upset? She hadn't cried this hard since she was a little girl. She would never admit how lonely she felt at school, even with Belle's friendship. Hans's taunting had only made things worse. She had been working so hard to conceal her feelings that Jack's drawing had finally pushed her over the edge.

Elsa rocked back and forth, unable to quiet her sobs. In her haste to get inside, she had forgotten to lock the doors. Her parents were both still at work, and Anna was still at school, so when she heard the light footsteps and small knock, she froze. There was only one person it could be.

"Elsa? Can I come in?"

"No. Go away, Jack."

Jack pushed the door open, silently making his way into her room. She hugged a pillow close to her, facing the wall and curling up on her bed. After a moment, she felt the small displacement of weight as Jack sat down beside her.

"I thought I told you to go away."

"Yeah, well, I've never been good at listening."

"Please just...I don't want you to see me like this." She sniffled, wiping away tears before burying her face in her pillow.

"Elsa…" Jack sighed, running his hands over the back of his head. "Listen. I never meant to hurt you. I've always loved the ice and snow. Winter is my favorite season. My mom's maiden name is _Frost,_ for fuck's sake!" He turned to face her. "The name Snow Queen was never meant to be mean. It was just...I dunno...an innocent nickname? It made sense at the time. And, yeah, maybe I subconsciously drew you when creating my own Snow Queen, but that's a good thing! You have to be pretty awesome in my book to end up as such a badass lady."

Elsa's body softened a bit.

"Please. I'm not leaving here until I know you're ok. I couldn't live with myself knowing I hurt you that badly."

Ever so slowly, Elsa allowed herself to unwind her body. Wiping her face, she sniffed and brought herself up to a sitting position. Gripping her knees to her chest, she rested her chin atop the peaks of her legs. She took a long, deep breath and raised her eyes to look at Jack.

She was met with two brilliant blue orbs whose normal mischief was replaced with deep and genuine concern. It softened her heart to see how much he seemed to care. It was an emotion she seldom saw from anyone outside of her family.

"T-Thanks Jack. I'm...I'm sorry I freaked out like that. I just...it's been really hard the past few months."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jack brought his legs up on the bed, crossing them underneath him as he faced Elsa directly. "What's going on Elsa?"

Worrying her lower lip between her teeth, Elsa cast her eyes down to her feet. "It's nothing."

Jack huffed. "I told you I'm not leaving until I know you're ok. What's wrong?"

Elsa looked into his eyes again and realized he was serious. A small, nervous sigh escaped her lips. "Do you know Hans Westergard?"

Jack's eyebrow arched. "You mean that guy with outdated sideburns whose parents haven't heard of birth control?"

A soft smile played across Elsa's lips. "Yes, that would be the one."

"Ok, what about him?"

"It's just…" Elsa slowly breathed in, her voice was barely a whisper. "For some reason, he seems to hate me. And he got wind of my old nickname and he...well he changed it to Snow Bitch and he follows me around calling me that...among other things."

Jack felt anger rising in his chest.

"I don't make friends easily. I know I'm quiet, but...I'm not trying to be mean, it's just...easier... sometimes." Elsa tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear nervously. "I'm sorry, Jack, I don't know why I'm telling you this, you have no reason to care…"

"Hans is a douche."

Elsa's eyes snapped up. "What?!"

"Hans. He's such a douchebag. He's just butthurt because Lottie Labouff told everyone last year that he has a tiny dick."

For a moment, Elsa was struck dumb in shock. She stared at Jack as if he had trees growing out of his ears. Then, not unlike a volcano, Elsa erupted with laughter. All control was gone as she clutched her side, eyes watering with mirth. A look of surprise crossed Jack's face. He had never seen Elsa like this. But her laughter was contagious, and soon the two found themselves in a fit of giggles.

A short buzz interrupted their fit as Jack's phone vibrated. Hardly able to breath, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the device. The pair of teens slowly regained control, Elsa wiping a stray tear from her eye as Jack read the text that was illuminated on the glowing screen. Panting slightly, Jack let out a deflated sigh as his eyes met Elsa and he smiled.

"I'm sorry...it's actually my girlfriend." His other hand found the back of his neck, scratching nervously. "I should probably go, told her I would call her, like, half an hour ago."

Elsa felt her stomach twist a bit at his words, but blamed it on her laughing fit. "Oh. Yeah, I understand, that's no problem." She smiled at him kindly. "You're dating Rachel Anne Punzel, right?"

"Um, yeah." He looked at her quizzically. "How'd you know that?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Jack, I might be a nerd whose nose is always in a book but I'm not blind or deaf. Everyone knows that."

He chuckled slightly. "I guess there are no secrets in high school." He was still seated on Elsa's bed, fingers lightly playing with his phone. He looked up at her, locking eyes in an intense gaze. "I guess I should probably go." For the briefest second, Elsa thought she saw something flash in eyes, as if he was reluctant to leave her. "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Yes, Jack. I'm fine."

A kind smile lit up his features as he slowly stood up. "Good. And don't worry. I'll change my drawing. By tomorrow, the Snow Queen will look nothing like you."

Jack turned, walking towards the door. "Jack?"

He looked back. "Yeah?"

Shyly, Elsa twirled a strand of loose hair around her fingers, avoiding eye contact. "You could...you could keep the drawing. I don't mind."

A perfect smile spread across Jack's features and his eyes sparkled. "Sounds great." Turning back to the door, he placed his fingers on the handle, hesitating. "Elsa?"

"Yes?"

She saw his body stiffen slightly. "Don't let that jerk bother you. He's not worth it." He looked over his shoulder and met her gaze. "Seriously. You are a thousand times the person he is. Try and remember that."

Elsa felt her stomach flip as she nodded silently. With that, Jack left her to her thoughts, shutting the door behind him. She sat quietly for a moment, smiling for reasons she couldn't explain. Looking up, to her delight Elsa saw that snow had begun to fall. Walking to her window, she wrapped her arms tightly around her waist watching as the world outside was blanketed in soft white.

The next day, the school was abuzz with the story of how Jack Overland had shoved Hans Westergard against a row of lockers for some unknown reason. Hushed and angry words had passed between them. Despite the myriad of rumors that had quickly spread, no one seemed to know what Jack had actually said to Hans.

Only one thing was certain: after their exchange, Hans's torture of Elsa stopped abruptly. In fact, he began avoiding her like the plague. Elsa was clueless as to what had caused this change, but she found her mood drastically improved as each day passed without incident.

For the rest of the week, snow fell quietly on Burgess. And for the first time in forever, Elsa Arendelle no longer felt afraid.


	5. Promises

**A/N:**_ Hi all! Sorry for my brief absence, been getting over a bad cold but I'm back in action!_

_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's a bit angsty, but they are teenagers and what's high school without a little teenage angst? The next few chapters are going to deal with some more heavy emotions before we can get to a happier side of things. Any and all feedback, as always, is welcome!_

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** Rise of the Guardians and Frozen are products of Dreamworks and Disney respectively.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Falling slowly eyes that know me and I can't go back  
__Moods that take me and erase me and I'm painted black  
__You have suffered enough and warred with yourself  
__It's time that you won_

-"Falling Slowly" by The Swell Season

**Chapter 5: Promises**

"...and I expect everyone to be working during this period. Library research does not mean surf the internet for videos of cats. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Weselton"

"Good. And remember: Wikipedia is NOT a credible source. I'll be making rounds throughout the library to offer assistance. Now off you go!" Mr. Weselton shooed the class away with a flick of his wrist. The room filled with the sound of wooden chair legs scraping against the linoleum floor as the students of AP US History made their way to Burgess High's well stocked library.

Elsa walked swiftly through the chattering crowds of students, hoping to secure her favorite corner in the library. Deep within the stacks of books was a well secluded chair accompanied by a small table. The shelves provided privacy and the absence of any other seats prevented others from invading her space. She had found the nook during her freshman year, and now a sophomore, it continued to be her sanctuary from the stresses of high school. She confidently made her way around the twists and turns of the library stacks and smiled when she found the space vacant.

Elsa carefully placed her bookbag on the seat, claiming the chair as her own, before turning back to the books surrounding her. She expertly wound her way towards the non-fiction section and easily pulled out a pile of books to help with her research. Weselton had not failed to stress the importance of this paper as it accounted for 25% of their grade. It was due at the end of the semester, and Elsa had chosen to focus on criticisms of Abraham Lincoln as a foil to common perceptions. Something about the opportunity to argue against the norm intrigued Elsa. Contrary to many of her classmates, she was actually looking forward to her research.

Thirty minutes later, Elsa found herself deeply engrossed in _Lincoln_ by David Herbert Donald when the sound of voices pulled her out of her reading. A hushed argument was taking place just out of sight, but the whispers were starting to get louder as their voices became heated.

"Jack, please, let's not do this here."

"Let's not _do_ this here? And what exactly am I doing?"

"You know exactly what you're doing. We'll talk about this later."

"No. That's not fair, Rach. You can't say something like that and expect me to just...accept it. We are talking about this _now_."

"What do you want me to say?! Look, I'm sorry, I just don't think we're right for each other."

"Not..._right_ for each other? What the hell does that mean?"

"You know what it means, Jack. Please can you just drop it-"

"NO." His voice suddenly burst with anger before taking a ragged breath. "Rachel. You can't just...break up with me after a year with no explanation. You owe me that much."

A few moments of silence passed. Elsa felt frozen in place, completely unsure of what to do. There was no way to leave without passing by Jack and Rachel Anne, but staying meant she was eavesdropping on a clearly private conversation.

"You're right Jack." Elsa heard Rachel sigh softly and the sounds of the two teens sliding to the ground. She could just barely make out their silhouettes leaning stiffly against the bookshelf.

"Jack, I know this seems sudden. But...it's not. I've been feeling like things haven't been right for a long time now."

"Ray, I know I've been off since my dad, but-"

"Oh god, Jack, no that's not it. I would never hold that against you."

"Then what? I don't understand, Rach. I thought we were good together…"

"We were! But that's just it, Jack. Were. The first few months were amazing, and I just feel like I've been holding onto how that felt. And then everything with your dad happened, and I used that as an excuse. But Flynn made me realize recently that-"

"Flynn? What the hell did that smug prick tell you?"

"Do NOT call him that, Jack. You have no right to talk about him like that."

"Oh, right, because he's not just saying whatever you wanna hear just so he can get you in your pants."

"That's _enough_ Jack!" Silent tension filled the moment. "Flynn is a friend. A good friend. And he helped me realize that I deserve to be happy."

Jack snorted loudly. "Right. Happy. Happy with _him_."

"If you're going to be an ass then this conversation is over." Something in Rachel's tone quieted Jack instantly.

"Jack, I'm sorry that this is hard for you. But just...I think deep down, you know I'm right. We're not good for each other. With time, I hope you can see that." And with that, Rachel quietly stood and was gone.

Elsa sat in silence, her open biography all but forgotten. She could still hear Jack's pained breaths on the other side of the shelf. Seconds turned into minutes. Elsa had no idea what to do. Cautiously, she rose from her seat, placing her book on the chair. She made her way quietly towards Jack, unsure of what she was going to do.

Jack was slumped on the ground, his entire body rigid. His legs were bent, elbows rested atop his knees and hands slowing clenching and unclenching in front of him. Eyes normally twinkling with mischief had been replaced with raw anger.

"Jack?" His eyes snapped up at the sound of Elsa's voice. "Are you ok?"

"Elsa?" Realization slowly passed over his face. "How...how much did you hear?"

"Umm...well…" Elsa nervously chewed her lower lip. "Everything?"

For a moment Jack just stared at her. His gaze was piercing. Elsa tried her best to hide her nerves but despite her best efforts, her hands trembled at his anger. Seeing this, Jack sighed, a wave of tension leaving his body. His breath came out ragged and full of pain.

"Sorry. Um, yeah...I'm just…I dunno..." his words trailed off into nothing.

Hesitantly, Elsa took a step towards Jack, sitting down beside him. "It's ok to be upset." She glanced sideways at him. "I'm really sorry...about what happened."

Jack smiled sadly in response. "Thanks."

The loud ring of the final bell interrupted the silence of the library. Jack looked over at Elsa, running his hands through his white-blond hair. "Guess I should drive us home. Come on, grab your stuff."

Moments later, the two teens made their way through the crowded halls towards the parking lot. Jack stayed silent for the duration of the walk, hands shoved deep in his pockets and brow furrowed. Elsa's arms were wrapped around her middle, throwing quick glances towards him. She had no idea what to do. Break-ups were not something she had experience with and she didn't know if Jack wanted to talk or needed space. They reached the car and he ripped the door open with such force she thought it might come unhinged.

Jack fumed for a moment, gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles had turned white. Just as Elsa found the courage to speak, Jack suddenly broke the silence.

"You wanna get out of here?"

Elsa was caught of guard. "What?"

"I just...I don't really wanna go home right now." Releasing his hold on the wheel, Jack looked over at Elsa. "Just for a little bit. I promise I won't kidnap you forever." The smile he gave her never reached his eyes.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Umm...you know Overlook Park? Would you wanna just hang there for a bit?"

"Sure, Jack, that'd be fine."

With an a grateful smile, Jack turned the keys in the ignition and began the familiar drive to Overlook Park.

Elsa spent the short trip nervously twisting her winter gloves in her hands. She sent a quick text to her parents that she would be late coming home and cast a worried look at Jack. No words passed between them, making every minute seem three times longer than usual.

Burgess had been hit with it's first winter storm of the season over the past weekend. While the flakes had ceased falling a few days prior, the city was still left covered in nearly a foot of sparkling white snow. The more densely populated areas of the city had been plowed and cleared of the icy crystals, but the city's parks were as yet untouched.

As Jack and Elsa pulled into the parking lot, Elsa's breath caught in her throat at the gorgeous sight. Trees twinkled in the sunlight, every inch covered in frost. The ground was pristine, not a footprint to be seen across the multifaceted frozen snow. It was as if the world around them had been covered in diamonds.

"There's a bench just on the other side of those trees that's nice. Wanna head over there?" Jack was rubbing the back of his neck, eyes looking straight ahead, unfocused.

"Sure, sounds great."

Exiting the car, Elsa followed Jack has he quickly lead them along the nearly invisible path. He seemed to know the way even without the visual guide. Rounding a corner, Elsa saw a solitary bench in a small clearing. Overlook Park was positioned at the top of Davis Hill and offered beautiful views of the city below. As Elsa and Jack took a seat, she could see why he had brought them here. This clearing offered a perfect view, free of any obstructions. All of Burgess was visible, blanketed in white. For a moment, Elsa could only stare at the incredible sight in front of her.

"You sure you aren't cold?"

Elsa pulled her eyes from the scene below. "Oh, not at all. The cold never bothered me."

Jack chuckled his agreement. "Same." A few minutes passed before Jack slumped forward, holding his head in his hands. "She's right, ya know." His voice was barely a whisper.

"Hm?"

"Rachel. She's right about us not working."

Elsa twirled a loose strand of hair around her finger. "Why do you say that?"

A sigh escaped his lips. "I dunno...I just know she's right. It's like, we're both good people who weren't good together." Jack sat up slowly. "When I think about it, we basically have nothing in common."

"Don't you both like art?"

Jack laughed a little. "I guess. She pretty much only drew clothes though. She wants to be a fashion designer or something." He cast Elsa a sideways glance. "I never really showed her my art. You've seen it, but I never showed her."

Elsa felt a blush creeping up behind her ears. "Why...why would you show me and not her?"

"I dunno… I guess I always felt like she had this image of who I was, and it freaked me out to think that image would change if I showed her that part of me. Like seeing me as serious about something would be an issue."

Elsa gulped slightly. "But, you never worried about that with me?"

"No...I never did. I mean, I was a little nervous. But I've known you all my life, and you've never let me get away with anything. Actually, you've always yelled at me for _not_ being serious. Guess that's why I didn't mind you seeing that I actually was."

Silence fell between them. Elsa had no idea how to respond to Jack's statement. Some part of her felt giddy at the idea that he had shared something so personal with her, but another part was terrified as to why.

Worrying her lower lip between her teeth, Elsa kept her eyes downcast as she fiddled with the zipper of her coat. Jack cast a sideways glance at her and found himself smiling slightly. She always looked so cute when she did that. Shaking the strange thought from his head, he returned his gaze forward and ran a hand down his face.

"Sorry you got dragged into this Els...I'm probably not the most fun person to be around right now."

Elsa offered a small smile. "I don't mind Jack, honest."

Jack nodded, eyes still forward.

The teens sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, both lost in thought.

"God this just...it really sucks."

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"Like, she couldn't have picked a worse time to do this."

"What do you mean?"

Jack let out a huge sigh, slumping forward so his elbows were resting on his knees and rubbed his forehead with his fingertips.

"Well...I guess you know my dad left a few months ago."

"Oh...yes my Mama told me when it happened…"

"Figures. Anyway, yesterday everything became official." Jack let out a harsh laugh. "A few stupid pieces paper and some signatures and poof! It's like the marriage never even happened. Like that bastard never had a family."

"Jack, I'm sure he doesn't see it that way. Just because he and your mom-"

"He gave her full custody, Elsa. Gave it to her. No fight, no discussion, he signed away his right to see us in favor of some fucking child support. Money. Our value to him was literally calculated. Nice to know what we're worth, huh?"

Elsa's eyes stung slightly with unshed tears as she watched Jack. His body was stiff with pain, anger, but most of all, she could tell that he was deeply hurt.

"I...I'm so sorry Jack." She whispered. Cautiously, she brought a hand over to his shoulder. "Is there anything I can do?"

At her touch, Jack's body softened slightly. "No. There's nothing anyone can do." He turned to her slightly and gave her a small smile. "Thanks, though. That means a lot."

Elsa gave a small nod of understanding and gave Jack's shoulder a small squeeze before replacing it on her lap. Jack found himself missing the weight of her hand, but pushed the thought aside.

"Jack?"

"Hm?"

"All of this...with your dad I mean...is that why you decided to dye your hair?"

Jack sat up, leaning back against the bench and toyed with the ends of of his newly silver-white hair.

"Yeah. People always told me I looked a lot like him. I couldn't change a lot about that, but I could at least change this."

"What made you choose that color?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, really. I just told the stylist to pick the color farthest from brown that wouldn't make me look like a starburst. I think she understood. She showed me this and I went for it." He looked at Elsa, arching one brow slightly. "You don't like it?"

Elsa's eyes widened. "Oh! No! That's not what I meant! I just…" She began worrying her lip again. "If you must know, it reminded me of the sketch you showed me last year. Of the Winter spirit you designed."

Jack chuckled softly. "I guess you're right. I'm becoming more like him every day, what with this and my name…"

"Your name?"

"Yeah. Once it was official that the jackass was leaving, I told my mom I didn't want his last name anymore. Pippa and I are taking my mom's last name, Frost."

A giggle escaped Elsa's lips before she clapped her hands over her mouth.

Jack furrowed his brow and shot her a look. "What?"

"Sorry!" Taking a deep breath, she removed her hands. "It's just kind of funny, isn't it? Jack Frost? It's almost too perfect."

The smile that spread across her face was so genuine, Jack couldn't help but chuckle softly in return.

"Yeah, you might be right about that."

The two sat in silence for a while as the cold wind whipped around them, small snowflakes being tossed through the air and falling lightly around the teens. Below them, the city of Burgess twinkled with life as twilight drew near.

"Elsa?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"Why aren't we friends?"

For a moment, Elsa was struck dumb, unsure of how to answer.

"We aren't friends?"

"Well...ok, I mean, I guess we're family friends. I drive you too school and see you at dinner parties and stuff, but we never hang out." Jack looked at her earnestly. "Why is that?"

Elsa shrugged, a small smirk twitching at the corners of her mouth. "It's probably because you used to attack me with snowballs and knock down my fairy houses."

Jack found himself honestly laughing for the first time in months. "Hey now, that was one time! And it was an accident!"

"Yeah, well, accident or no, you still forced me into a snowball fight and planted your butt in the middle of precious creation." Elsa's eyes twinkled with mirth.

Jack held his hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine. You got me Arendelle. I was a terrible child who was hell bent on causing you grief."

"Well at least you admit it!"

Jack leaned back gently, his features softening as he looked at his childhood nemesis. Elsa watched quizzically as something almost like regret flashed in his eyes and he suddenly avoided her gaze.

"Jack, is something wrong?"

"No, not really. I was just thinking about when everything changed. After...that night...with Anna."

Elsa stiffened at the memory, images of her bleeding sister surfacing in her mind.

"I still feel guilty about that."

Elsa started in surprise. "You feel guilty? Why?"

"She wouldn't have fallen if not for me. I distracted you."

"Oh, Jack no. Please don't think that." She quickly grabbed his hand. "It was no one's fault but mine. I never should have gone out with her that late. It was my responsibility to watch after her and I let her down. Please don't blame yourself."

Jack gripped her hand tightly. "Elsa, you shouldn't think like that. Neither of us should." His blue eyes met hers for a moment, pleading. "Sometimes, shitty things happen. And they suck. But if we keep blaming ourselves, we'll never move forward."

Elsa's eyes stung a bit, whether from the cold or her rising emotions she couldn't say. Softly, almost inaudibly, she relented. "I guess you're right." She gave Jack's hand one last squeeze and reluctantly removed her own from his grip. Jack was surprised at how much he felt her hand's absence.

"She misses you."

Elsa frowned in confusion. "Who does?"

"Anna."

Elsa gulped down a lump in her throat, casting her eyes away from his. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Elsa." Jack reached out and softly touched a finger to her chin, guiding her to look at him. "Anna is good friends with my sister. Pippa told me Anna talks about you all the time. She thinks you hate her and she doesn't know why."

Elsa gasped, bringing a hand to her lips. "She thinks I hate her?" Her breathing quickened. "I didn't...I just...oh Anna…"

"Els, it's ok. You just need to talk to her."

Tears began to collect in the corners of Elsa's eyes as a wave of emotions threatened to break forth. Taking a deep breath, Elsa closed her eyes and counted to three. Satisfied that she could speak without crying, she looked once more at Jack and found him watching her closely. Her fingers were trembling slightly as she forced the words to leave her lips.

"I...I don't think I can…"

It was Jack's turn now to take hold of Elsa's delicate hand in his own. "You can Elsa. Just tell her how you feel. She's your sister, she'll understand."

"But I've been so horrible to her. How could she...forgive me?"

Jack rubbed his thumb in a comforting circle along the back of her hand. "She will, Elsa. I'm sure of it."

A small sigh escaped Elsa as she tried to calm her nerves. "I...I guess I can try…" She felt Jack grip her hand tighter in reassurance.

"Trust me, Elsa. I shut a lot of people out after my accident. Letting them back in was the best decision I've ever made." Releasing her hand, he ruffled her hair affectionately. "If a blockhead like me can do it, you'll be fine."

Elsa let forth a weak laugh. "Thanks, Jack."

"Any time." Jack directed his gaze out across Burgess, sighing. "I guess we should probably get going. My mom's gonna have a fit if I'm late for dinner again."

The two stood without another word and began the silent trek back to the car. As they walked, the sky seemed to open and perfect snowflakes poured forth, tickling their faces. Elsa stopped for a moment and looked up, opening her arms to welcome the cold comfort.

Without warning, Elsa was shocked from her reverie when an all too familiar object collided with her face. Sputtering, she brushed the crystals from her lids and found a very mischievous looking Jack Frost already preparing his next attack. A smirk spread across Elsa's face. With a squeal, the 15-year-old took off running, scooping up snow as she moved. All the worries and troubles in their lives seemed to melt away, and for a time they were no longer Jack Frost and Elsa Arendelle, but just a boy and girl having an innocent snowball fight. The two friends dashed around madly until they finally flopped unceremoniously to the ground out of breath and laughing loudly.

"This...this is why winter is the best" Jack beamed, turning on his stomach to face Elsa. "I'm impressed Arendelle. You almost beat me there."

"Almost?" Elsa responded incredulously. "If anything, _I_ beat _you_! But I'm willing to call it a tie." She winked, smirking devilishly at the silver haired boy beside her.

"Ha! You wish, Elsie! If we weren't already running late, I'd call for a rematch." With a loud "oof", Jack stood, extending a hand to Elsa. "Come on, Snow Queen. Let's get you home."

To her utter embarrassment, Elsa felt heat rising in her cheeks as Jack helped her stand, their bodies suddenly close together. She blamed it on the cold. She hoped he didn't notice.

Unbeknownst to her, Jack was thinking the same thing about his own flushed face. He blamed it on the recent flurry of activity.

Giggling nervously, Elsa followed Jack back to his car. Turning the keys in the ignition, Jack paused.

"Elsa?"

"Yeah, Jack?"

He turned his head slightly, smiling warmly at her. "Let's be friends, ok? I mean, like, actually friends."

There was that stupid blush again, heating her cheeks like an idiot.

"I'd like that."

"Awesome. It's a promise then. Friends." Extending his pinky, Elsa giggled at the childlike gesture, and brought her own up to hook around his.

"Promise."

.

* * *

.

Later that night found Elsa wide awake in bed, eyes fixed on the ceiling. Her conversation with Jack continued to play over in her mind like a broken record. Clenching her fists slightly, Elsa sat up quickly, leaving the comfort of her warm bed. Before she could talk herself out of it, she made her way to the door and quietly tiptoed down the hall.

Almost too soon, she found herself standing in front of another door. Taking a shallow, shaky breath she reached a small fist up and rapped lightly on the smooth wood.

"Anna?"

A moment later, the door creaked open slightly, revealing a bleary eyed Anna.

"Elsa? What...what are you doing here?"

"I...um…" Elsa looked down, wringing her hands together nervously. Glancing to her left, she caught sight through a window of the soft, white snow still falling gently outside. A small smile twitched on her lips. Turning to her sister, Elsa gripped Anna's hands in her own.

"Anna?"

"Yes, Elsa?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"


	6. Conceal, Don't Feel

**A/N:** _And here we have Chapter 6! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story and to those who have reviewed. This chapter was hard to write for me as I generally prefer writing banter and humor. But the serious moments are definitely necessary to this story, so I hope they work for everyone. _

_As always, any and all feedback is welcomed and appreciated!_

**Disclaimer:** Rise of the Guardians and Frozen are products of Dreamworks and Disney respectively.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_I am bound by this sense of lightness,  
__And I can feel when the earth, it moves like this,  
__And when the rocks fall down  
__They're too heavy to bear,  
__I'll need you to remind me  
__It's not always like this._

-"Float Like A Feather" by Dawn Mitschele

**Chapter 6: Conceal, Don't Feel**

"Kristoff?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Have you seen Elsa anywhere? People are starting to arrive and I can't find her."

"Last I saw she went upstairs."

"Ok sweetie, thanks."

Anna leaned up and give her boyfriend a quick, distracted kiss on the cheek. He offered her a kind smile, looking her over and noticing the furrow in her brow, the small circles under her normally cheerful green eyes. He reached a gentle hand to her face, running his thumb along her cheek.

"You sure you're doing ok? You can go rest for a little bit, I can handle things down here."

Anna sighed slightly, leaning into his touch. "No, it's ok. I just need to find Elsa."

"Ok, just let me know if you need anything." Kristoff brought his lips down to her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too"

With a last small, comforting squeeze, Kristoff turned and made his way back to the kitchen. Anna sighed, unable to stop the smile that played on her lips. At only 16, she felt lucky to have found a partner like Kristoff.

Making her way upstairs, Anna slowly walked towards Elsa's room. Seeing the door closed, she had no doubt her sister would be found inside. Silently, she rested her hand against the unforgiving wood, knocking lightly.

"Elsa?"

She was met with silence.

"Elsa, please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been."

Inside the room, Elsa clutched her waist desperately. Seated on the floor, she shut her eyes tightly, willing herself to stop crying. Her body trembled uncontrollably.

Anna leaned her forehead on the door, her voice barely audible through the barrier.

"They say have courage, Elsa. And I'm trying to."

Elsa gulped down a sob.

"I'm right here for you, just let me in."

Crawling, Elsa dragged herself to the door, falling against it. On the other side, Anna quietly slid down to do the same.

"We only have each other, Elsa. It's just you and me."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Elsa shakily stood. Ever so slowly, she turned the door handle. Anna looked up, meeting her sisters glistening blue eyes and felt her own green ones begin to sting.

"Anna…" Elsa choked out. "What're we gonna do?"

Anna brought herself to standing, pulling her sister into a hug.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa shuddered in her sister's arms, her resolve broken. Her hands gripped the fabric of Anna's black dress, sobbing uncontrollably. Anna held her tightly, her own grief silently falling down her cheeks. The sisters stayed like this for a long moment, neither speaking, neither needing to.

Breathing slowly as her sobs subsided, Elsa pulled back from her little sister, laughing weakly.

"What's so funny, Elsa?"

"Nothing, it's just…" Elsa gave her a sad smile. "I'm pretty sure the older sister is supposed to take care of the younger. Not the other way around." Reaching a hand up, she tucked a stray strand of strawberry blond hair behind Anna's ear. "Thanks for being strong for both of us."

Anna chuckled in return. "Don't give me too much credit, I have some help. Kristoff's downstairs now, making sure everything's ready for us."

"He's a catch, Anna. Hold onto that one."

"Don't worry, I plan to." Laughing quietly, Anna gave her sister's hand a gentle squeeze. "I need to get back down there. You ready to join me?"

"Yes, just...give me a second to clean up. I'll be right down, ok?"

"Ok. Take your time."

With one last smile, Anna left her sister standing quietly alone in front of her room. With a sigh, Elsa massaged her temples slightly, then made her way to the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face, patting herself dry with a soft towel. Gripping the edge of the sink, she breathed slowly, in and out, in and out.

"Elsa?"

Elsa jumped in surprise at the sound of the baritone voice, her tight hold on the sink the only thing preventing her from falling. Turning her gaze to the doorway, Elsa's eyes widened at the appearance of the tall boy with white-blond hair.

"Woah there! Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, Els." He gave her a small smirk. "It's nice to see you."

"Jack! I…" Elsa continued staring for a moment, then without warning she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's good to see you too."

Jack's body stiffened slightly at her sudden affection before softening as he brought his arms around her in response. He buried his nose in her platinum tresses and breathed in deeply. She listened as a deep chuckle rumbled in his chest, smiling at the comforting sound.

"I missed you too, Snow Queen."

Elsa pulled away, giving her friend a playful shove. "That happens when you never visit."

Jack grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm the worst."

Standing in front of her, Jack was finally able to get a good look at Elsa. His brows furrowed slightly, softening in concern. It was clear by her red, irritated eyes that she'd been crying recently. Small, blue bags were visible under them and she looked thinner than he'd remembered. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You holding up ok, Els?"

Nodding slightly, Elsa gave him a sad smile. "Yeah, I'm ok. Or at least, as ok as I'm going to be."

"That's understandable."

Her aqua eyes found his. "I'm glad you're here, Jack."

He smiled in response. "Of course. I'm not going anywhere." He gave her arm a little nudge. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Laughing slightly, Elsa brought her left arm across her body to grip her right. Sighing, she looked back up into Jack's sparkling blue orbs. "My sister's down there by herself. I think it's time I go and lend her some support."

Jack nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, Arendelle. I'll be right there beside you."

Gently rubbing her shoulder, Jack slowly guided Elsa down the stairs to their waiting family and friends.

.

* * *

.

The frosted grass crunched softly beneath the feet of the funeral party as they left the gravesite behind. Only the sisters remained, hands clasped, tears silently falling down their faces. Snow was quietly covering the headstones before them, dusting the world in a sparkling layer of white.

Elsa tilted her face to the sky for a moment, allowing the soft flakes to mix with her tears.

"Mama and Papa would've liked this." She whispered.

Anna looked to her sister, sniffling as her gloved hand brushed her tears away. "It is beautiful out here. Peaceful."

They stayed together for a while longer in silence, letting the snow cover their bodies. Anna shivered slightly as a small wind blew past.

"Anna, you're shivering. We should go back."

"N-no. I-i-it's ok! I can s-s-stay a little l-longer."

Elsa smiled lovingly at her younger sibling. Always so stubborn. "It's fine, we should be getting back. I'm sure Kristoff could use some relief from all those strangers."

Anna giggled softly. "You might be right. I'm sure he's miserable right now. He doesn't always handle new people very well."

The girls stepped forward, resting their hands gently on their parents' headstones.

"Bye Mama, Papa."

"We'll visit again soon."

Turning, the sisters made their way back across the crystallized grass to the parking lot. A short drive later, they found themselves back at their house.

"You ready, Elsa?"

Taking a deep breath, Elsa nodded. "Yes. Let's go"

For the next few hours, friends and loved ones of the Arendelles filled the house with words of sympathy. Elsa and Anna wore their masks well, offering tight lipped smiles and gratitude. As time ticked by, fewer and fewer guests remained, until finally, only the Frosts, Kristoff, and the sisters were left. Emotionally drained from the day's events, all six were resting silently in the living room. Pippa sat beside her mother on the couch, resting her head against Lydia's shoulder. On her other side was Jack, elbow propped up on the armrest, hand supporting his head. Kristoff and Anna had nestled across from the family in a large recliner, Kristoff's arms wrapped protectively around his girlfriend. Between the two groups, Elsa had settled into a stiff wooden chair.

"It's nice to see so many people came."

All eyes drifted to Lydia whose own were unfocused, lost in thought.

"They truly were loved by many people."

The group murmured their agreement.

"Well." Lydia brought her gaze up to the sisters. "I think it's time we head home and let you two rest. Are you sure you don't need anything else? I'm happy to have you stay with us tonight if you'd like."

Elsa smiled appreciatively. "No, Lydia, that's ok. I think Anna and I want to be home. Thank you, though. You've already done so much for us."

"Of course dears."

The group stood as Lydia and Pippa made their way to the door, offering one last hug to the girls. Lydia brought her hands up to touch a cheek of each sister.

"Anything you need, you tell me. I'm right next door."

"Thank you, Lydia. We will."

With one final smile, Lydia turned to open the door as the sisters made their way back to the living room.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"I think I'm gonna stay here a little while longer. I wanna make sure they're really ok before I leave."

Lydia's expression softened at her eldest's words. "That's fine, honey. Pippa and I will see you tomorrow." She kissed his cheek softly before walking through the door quietly.

Pippa looked at her brother sadly. He opened his arms wide, pulling her in a tight hug.

"Come home soon, ok Jack?"

"I will, Pipsqueak."

Jack released his sister, holding her at arm's length. "Go look after Mom, ok? Annette was her best friend. This...can't be easy for her."

Pippa nodded and gave her brother one last smile before turning to follow their mother. Jack closed the door quietly behind her and made his way back to the living room. To his surprise, he found only Elsa there, seated alone by the large bay window. Silently, he made his way over and took a seat beside her.

"Where are Anna and Kris?"

"They went to bed."

"I see. What about you?"

"I don't think I could sleep right now."

Elsa's gaze was fixed on the world outside. Jack leaned back slightly to rest his head against the glass, watching the girl beside him carefully.

"This was my Mama's favorite place in the house." Elsa whispered softly. "When I was little, she and I used to sit here on winter nights and watch the snow fall. Anna was always too excited to sit still. Papa would take her into the yard, and we would watch them run around until Papa was too tired." Elsa smiled as the memories filled her mind. "I remember one time, when Anna was six and I was nine, Papa had been run particularly ragged and had collapsed on the ground. Anna starting piling snow all over him. He was so tired he didn't even try to fight back. He just laid there, smiling. Before he knew it, she had turned him into a mermaid. Mama and I laughed so hard, I snorted milk out my nose!" Jack chuckled, easily imagining the tornado that was young Anna causing such mischief.

"I think I remember that day. Pips and I heard Anna squealing and decided to join in on the fun."

"That's right! My Mama and I came out eventually and we all had a giant snowball fight. I used my Papa as a shield."

Jack smiled widely. "I remember that, I called you a cheat!"

Elsa smirked. "You did indeed. However, if memory serves, I landed a shot right in the middle of that smug little face."

Jack laughed heartily. "That might be true, but I'm pretty sure I ended up tackling you after that and stuffing snow down the back of your shirt."

"And I yelled at you and called you a meanie." A wistful smile played across her plum-colored lips.

"Then your mom pulled us apart and made us go inside. We had hot chocolate and watched _The Lion King_."

"That's right! You sang along. Badly, if I remember."

Jack scoffed. "Excuse me, but I have a great singing voice, thank you very much."

"Whatever you say, Frost."

Jack's eyes narrowed. For a moment, he thought about proving her wrong, but he could see that she'd drifted off again, lost in her memories. His features softened as he turned back to the outside world.

"That was a good day, wasn't in Els?"

She didn't respond for a long time, and Jack wasn't sure she was going to.

"Yeah...it was."

Elsa finally turned to face Jack and offered him a genuine smile.

"Even if you did sing like a banshee."

Jack's eyes widened as Elsa began to giggle at his suprise. A lopsided smirk played across his face until he broke into laughter beside her.

After finally calming down, Elsa gave Jack a light shove on the shoulder. "I've missed this. It's been too long."

Jack rubbed a hand through his hair and along the back of his neck. "Yeah, me too. Sorry I haven't been back much."

"It's ok, I know you've been busy."

"Well, I still should've come back more."

Elsa found herself relaxing at the comforting sound of his voice.

"How are things at Columbia? You're graduating soon, right?"

"That's right. Just a few more months and I got myself a big bad bachelor's degree."

"Well, I better be invited." She leaned in mischievously. "I wanna be there when you trip on your robes before you get your diploma."

"Ha ha, very funny Miss Snow Queen." Jack retorted, giving her a quick wink and his best grin. Rubbing his hand against his neck, Jack's expression shifted slightly. "Um, so I actually have something to tell you."

Puzzled, Elsa sat up slightly. "Ok…"

"Um, yeah, so...it's pretty big news actually."

Elsa's brows creased slightly. "Spit it out, Frost."

Jack let out a slow breath. "Well...I'm moving to Europe in June."

"What?" Elsa's eyes snapped open in surprise.

"Yeah. I applied for this big fellowship a few months ago...I didn't think I'd ever get it, but I guess they liked my application and so yeah...I'm going to be traveling around Europe studying myths and lore...you know...fairy tale origins…" Jack trailed off, bringing his blue eyes slowly up to meet Elsa's own. He gulped slightly. "You're not...mad, are you?"

Elsa balked for a moment. "Mad?" She stared at him. "Why would I be mad?"

"I dunno…" Jack looked away sheepishly. "It's just...I've kind of been a crappy friend. Barely visiting, then when I finally do see you, I tell you I'm leaving." His hand ran its trademarked path up the back of his neck and through his hair. He glanced sideways at her. "Sorry for being such a...well...asshole…I guess..."

Elsa stared at her best friend for a long moment. A thousand thoughts battled for dominance in her mind as she fought to sort through her feelings. Cautiously, she allowed a smile to spread across her lips.

"I'm really happy for you, Jack."

His head jerked up. "You are?"

She beamed in response, shaking her head slightly. "You're such an idiot sometimes. Of course I'm happy for you. This is an amazing opportunity! What kind of person would I be if I just felt sorry for myself?"

Relief washed over Jack's face as he slumped against the window. "Oh thank god…"

"Don't get me wrong...you're are kind of an asshole for never visiting…" She giggled as he feigned insult at her words. "But I'm still happy for you."

Jack chuckled. "Thanks, Els. That means a lot."

The two friends fell into a comfortable silence, watching the quiet cascade of snow outside. Jack allowed his eyes to drift over to Elsa. She was leaning gently against the window, eyes soft but sad. He frowned again at the bags under those blue orbs, evidence of a lack of sleep. She looked frail and tense. Jack sighed, knowing that Elsa had always been one to hold in her emotions tightly. He had figured out a long time ago that she considered her own problems a burden that others shouldn't have to bear. Slowly, Jack leaned forward slightly, reaching his hand out to cover her own.

"You gonna be ok, Snow Queen?" His voice was barely a whisper.

Elsa gave him a pained smile, her voice cracking slightly. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She gripped his hand firmly as if he were her lifeline. She stared at the place of connection, desperately trying to conceal emotions that threatened to overflow. "Just...don't forget me while you're gone…"

"Don't be silly." He pulled her into a tight hug, hand softly stroking her hair. "I could never forget you, Elsa."

"Never?" She whispered softly.

"Never."


	7. Letting Go

**A/N: **_Hello again! Sorry about the slight wait on this chapter. I like getting chapters out faster, but I've been working on applying for a big promotion which has consumed my life. But the application is done, and now I am distracting myself with this lovely story while I wait. _

_Ok, this one was hard for me to write. It's got a lot going on and it's the longest chapter I've written so far. I'm proud with how it turned out, I hope you all enjoy it as well. _

_As always, reviews are welcome and encouraged!_

**Disclaimer: **Rise of the Guardians and Frozen are owned by Dreamworks and Disney respectively.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_I never loved nobody fully  
__Always one foot on the ground  
__And by protecting my heart truly  
__I got lost in the sounds_

-"Fidelity" by Regina Spektor

**Chapter 7: Letting Go**

Elsa stood stiffly on the sidewalk, hands clasped tightly around her waist in a desperate attempt to keep it together. Staring straight ahead, she breathed slowly, in and out, through her nose.

_Come on, Elsa. You can do this. It's just a few more feet. _Elsa shut her eyes tightly, focusing on her thoughts. _Just one foot in front of the other._

Taking a shaky step forward, she moved slowly across the empty street towards her childhood home.

It had been two years since Fredrik and Annette Arendelle's untimely passing. In all that time, Elsa had not set foot in the place she once called home. Pained by memories, she had moved out after their funeral, opting to live in an apartment near her school. Anna, still too young to live alone, had moved in with Lydia and Pippa Frost next door.

Elsa had tried to return more than once. Each time she would visit Anna she struggled to travel the short distance to her own home. Anna had tried to help, encouraging her sister and offering to accompany her. But each time, Elsa found an excuse, a reason not to go. At the two year anniversary of their parent's death, Anna had once again pushed the issue, insisting that it is was the only way to move forward.

And so she found herself now, alone and terrified, walking towards the house where she had once upon a time felt safe and loved.

Abruptly, Elsa came to halt at the base of the steps leading to the front door. Somehow, these last few feet were the hardest. She found her breaths quickening, eyes clenching closed in an attempt to shut out the panicked feelings that told her to run. She wanted to leave.

_I can't do this. Why did I think I could do this? _Elsa was shivering now, fleeing thoughts swirling around her head.

"Need some help, Snow Queen?"

Elsa's eyes snapped open. That voice. She knew that voice. Whipping around, her gaze landed on the source: A tall, lean man with spiky silver hair, brilliant blue eyes, and a lopsided smirk.

"J-Jack?" Frozen in shock, she found it suddenly difficult to form words into sentences. "How...what...you're supposed to be in Europe!"

"What, you're not happy to see me?" Jack grinned, eyes alight with mirth. "You know I rarely do what I'm supposed to."

Breaking slightly from her daze, a smile spread slowly across Elsa's face. Forgetting her former distress, she quickly closed the distance between them. Arms open, Jack caught her in a warm hug, spinning her around as she gripped his body tightly. A happy giggle escaped her lips as she was twirled about by her best friend.

Jack set her down carefully, holding her shoulders as she held his in return to regain her balance.

"Miss me?"

Elsa beamed, catching her breath as she digested what was happening.

"I don't get it! You told me in an email _two days ago_ that you wouldn't be back for three more months!"

"Well, I wanted to surprise you! What fun would it be if you knew beforehand?"

Elsa punched his arm playfully. "Not fair! We're not kids anymore and you're still playing pranks on me!"

"Stop falling for them and I'll stop playing them!" Grinning from ear to ear, Jack brushed a stray piece of hair off Elsa's face. "It's good to see you, Els."

"You too, Jack." Feeling a slight heat behind her ears, Elsa took a step back, breaking their physical contact. "How did you even know I was here?"

"Anna. I called her from the airport."

"Wait...from the airport? Jack, when did you get in?"

Sheepishly running his hand through his hair, Jack averted his eyes slightly. "Ummm...a few hours ago?"

"Hours?" Elsa gaped. "Have you even been home yet? My god, you must be exhausted! How are you even standing right now?"

Jack waved off her concerns. "Naw, it's no biggie. My mom picked me up and I was already home by the time you showed up. I've actually been waiting for you, I was worried you'd beat me here."

Laughing behind her right hand, Elsa gave Jack an incredulous look. "I can't believe you've only been back a few hours. You could've waited, you know, to give you a chance to rest. Actually, I wouldn't have known the difference since you neglected to tell me the whole truth!"

"Don't be silly Elsa." Jack gave her a brilliant smile. "You're the first person I wanted to see."

A blush crept across Elsa's face as she giggled nervously, unsure of how to respond. Since when had talking to Jack made her feeling so...giddy?

"So." He took a few steps towards Elsa's house, stopping with one foot on the first step. "Anna filled me in on why you're here." Turning, he extended a hand her way. "You coming in or what?"

Stiffening, Elsa suddenly remembered her previous struggle.

"I-I don't think I can." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Jack gave her a warm smile. "Come on, Els. You can do this. We'll do it together."

Elsa gulped, hesitating as she tried to push away her fears and doubts. Focusing on Jack's hand she extended a shaky one of her own. Gripping this new lifeline she crossed the distance to the porch and made her way up the steps beside Jack.

Elsa's fingers trembled terribly as she tried to pull her keys from her purse, the clanking sound of metal only serving as a reminder of her anxiety. Without a word, Jack reached out and steadied her hand, gently taking the keys from her to unlock the door.

"It's ok, Els. You don't need to be scared. A house can't hurt you."

Taking a deep breath, Elsa released Jack's hand and walked through the door.

She was prepared for the worst. She expected a wave of pain at seeing the home her parents had built. She expected it to hurt. But that wasn't what happened.

The room that lay before her was virtually untouched, a memory frozen in time. The furniture was the same, pictures still decorated the walls, there was even a small vase of flowers resting on the coffee table. It was clear that Anna had maintained everything beautifully. Elsa's breath hitched for a moment as her mind was flooded with images. Anna squealing in delight on the floor as their father tickled her feet; Her mother, seated at the bay window, quietly knitting as her daughters watched in fascination; Falling asleep on the couch beside her sister, the two girls nestled between their parents as night settled in.

A wave of emotions rocked through her as she took in the scene. Unshed tears glistened in Elsa's eyes as she brought a hand up to her chest, holding tightly to the space above her heart. Her other arm was held about her waist tightly.

"Elsa, are you ok?"

"Yes, Jack. I'm fine." Turning, she gave him a small smile, quietly allowing the tears to fall. "I thought I would be sad; that seeing this place would be like losing them again. But it's not, Jack. It's the opposite." Sniffing, she wiped a tear from her cheek allowing a weak laugh to escape her lips. "Being here is like finding them again."

Without speaking, Jack engulfed her in his strong arms, hugging her close.

"Told you you didn't need to be scared, silly. You worry too much."

Elsa chuckled in response, burying her face in his muscular chest. "Thank you, Jack. I really needed this."

"Anytime, Snow Queen."

They stayed like that for a long while, in a silent embrace, until Elsa's silent crying subsided. Stepping back, Jack wiped a few tears from her face.

"Ugh, I'm sorry. I must look like such a mess." Quickly making her way to a mirror, Elsa rubbed her fingers roughly under her eyes. "Thank goodness for waterproof mascara."

"Masca-what now?"

Elsa gave Jack a disbelieving look.

"You're telling me that you grew up with a sister and a mother, living under the same roof for more than 18 years, and you have no idea what mascara is?"

"Ummm...is it, like, something that covers things?"

"Huh? What would make you say that?"

"I dunno… 'mask' is in the title. Don't masks cover things?"

Elsa balked, laughter pouring from her uninhibited. "That is...oh my god…that's the best…" Unable to continue, she broke down in a fit of giggles, clutching the stitch that had formed in her side.

A lopsided grin spread across Jack's face. Tucking his hands into his pockets, he leaned casually against the wall, watching as his best friend tried unsuccessfully to compose herself. He couldn't help the warm feeling in his chest at seeing her laugh again.

"All right, Arendelle, you've had your fun. Why don't you put me out of my misery and just tell me what the hell the stuff is?"

Reaching into her purse, Elsa produced a small tube of mascara. Unscrewing the top, she brandished the wand teasingly in Jack's face.

"It's makeup. For your eyelashes." Smiling at his confused expression, she quickly reapplied a few coats to her lashes before replacing the top and tucking the item safely in her purse. Fluttering her eyelids at Jack mockingly, she said sweetly, "See? A brush of my magic wand and they're good as new."

Shaking his head in bewilderment, Jack muttered in return. "Man...girls use the weirdest things..."

Elsa watched as Jack pushed himself off the wall, making his way to stand beside her.

"So...you wanna look around the rest of the house?"

Worrying her lower lip between her teeth, Elsa cast her eyes about the living room. "I think...I think I'm ready to leave. Just making it in here was a big step. I don't know if I have it in me to go through more of that right now."

"I understand." Nudging her arm, Jack gave her a reassuring smile. "Whenever you're ready, I'm here."

Beaming, she felt an all too familiar blush creep up behind her ears. "Thanks, Jack."

"Hey, I have an idea. How about we go to Overlook Park?"

"That actually sounds great. I could use the fresh air."

"Awesome. Let's go, Snow Queen. I'm driving."

.

* * *

.

Elsa sighed peacefully as she looked out over Burgess, Jack seated beside her on their favorite bench. Despite the cold wind that whipped around them, Elsa felt a sense of warmth and comfort at being with him, in this place, once again. Turning slightly, she gave Jack's shoulder a gentle push.

"It's good to have you back."

He flashed her a brilliant smile. "It's good to be back."

Elsa shifted, directing her full attention to him. "I want to hear more about your trip. Emails and a few Skype chats can only do so much. Tell me everything!"

Jack chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Well, I don't really know what to say. It was amazing. I learned more than I ever could've hoped. Not just about lore and myth, but about myself." Jack's eyes drifted outward, his face a mask of pensive serenity. "It's hard to explain but...I feel like I know myself better after studying others. The people I met along the way taught me to see what really matters in life. I feel like I'm a better person for knowing them." A wistful smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Sometimes we forget how big this world really is. We can get lost in it, feel insignificant. It's important to remember that we're a part of a whole, and that if we didn't exist, the world wouldn't be the same. Each and every soul has value."

Elsa watched Jack carefully, unable to find the right words to respond.

Shaking his head, Jack laughed quietly, leaning back and casting his gaze upward.

"Sorry. I must sound like a sappy goon right now. I've just had a lot of things on my mind recently."

"You don't sound sappy." Elsa reached out, taking his hand in her own. "It was beautiful. What you said. I think I needed to hear that right now."

Turning to her, Jack gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"Well, any time you need a dose of philosophical mumbo jumbo I'm happy to oblige."

Elsa giggled, releasing his hand to give his shoulder another shove.

"Will you tell me about some of the people you met?"

Propping his elbow along the back of the bench, Jack leaned his head casually against his palm.

"Well, I'd say the people I spent the most time with were these doctors, Hugh and Isla Guarding. Or as I call them," Jack smirked devilishly, "Bunny and Tooth."

"Bunny and Tooth?"

"Yup. She's a dentist, so Tooth was a pretty obvious nickname there. Bunny is a more entertaining story. See, they work for this US based charity that sponsors doctors to travel around to other countries. Their goal is to visit poor neighborhoods that are lacking in medical resources. She offers dental exams and he's a pediatrician so he focuses on kids who need help. Well, I met them while I was in Ireland, right before Easter, and Hugh decided it would be a great idea to dress up as the Easter Bunny for some of the little ones. I have no idea how they felt about it, but let's just say, it was thoroughly entertaining watching a stocky, gruff Australian man hop around like a rabbit. And a fluffy pink one at that. Thus, the nickname Bunny was born." Jack laughed at the memory. "Here, I think I took a picture."

Pulling out his phone, Jack slipped through his photos quickly, cheering when he found the desired image. He quickly passed the phone to Elsa.

"Tell me that isn't the funniest thing you've ever seen."

Elsa quirked a brow at the odd sight before her. A man she knew had to be Hugh Guarding was standing with his arms angrily crossed over his chest, forehead creased in obvious annoyance. He was dressed in a full body pink rabbit costume, complete with floppy ears, button nose, and a cotton tail. Hanging from one arm was a basket full of brightly colored eggs. The expression on his face gave the impression that he was about ready to beat someone senseless. Elsa couldn't help but giggle at how silly it all seemed.

"How can someone dressed so cutely look so murderous? What did you do to him Jack?"

Jack brought his hand to his heart dramatically. "My dear Elsa, you wound me! What makes you assume that I did anything to him?" He couldn't help the mischievous smirk that danced across his lips.

"Because I know you and can only imagine how badly you teased him for this." Handing back his phone, Elsa gave him a knowing look.

Jack winked. "You might be right about that." Stuffing his phone back in his pocket, Jack faced his body towards Elsa, leaning his shoulder against the bench. "Anyway, that's enough about me right now. I want to hear about you."

"Me? Oh, you know me, there's really not much to tell."

"Not much to tell? Els, that's nonsense. Aren't you graduating soon?"

"Well, yes, but a lot of people graduate college. That's not exactly breaking news."

Jack scoffed. "Elsa. You're graduating with an Architecture degree from the University of Pennsylvania. Not only is that an Ivy League school BUT isn't that one of the best Architecture programs in the country?"

A blush dusted Elsa's cheeks as she tucked that ever loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, when you put it like that, I suppose it's an achievement."

Jack laughed in astonishment at how casual she made it all sound. "You're really something, you know that Snow Queen?" He gave her shoulder a gentle nudge. "Be proud of yourself. You deserve it."

Smiling, Elsa shook her head. "I guess you have a point. To be honest, I'm a little nervous about graduating. It's scary, not knowing what comes next."

Jack nodded in understanding. "True. But I know you'll find something. There have to be some decent firms you can intern at, right?"

"Actually, there is one I really want. It's a firm in Philadelphia so I wouldn't be far from home. They do a lot of work in restoration."

"Have you applied for it?"

"Yes, but the firm's going through a lot of changes right now. A man named Jude Pitch just took over and he seems really different from the former management. Unfortunately, I sent in my application before he was hired." Elsa fiddled nervously with the hem of her jacket. "I'm just a little worried that I won't fit in with his new vision."

"Don't be worried, Elsa." Jack gave her a reassuring smile. "I'd bet my left arm that you'll get the job."

Elsa took a calming breath. "Thanks, Jack. I hope you're right." She cast her gaze absently outward. "I could use a win right now."

Jack's expression softened. Coughing awkwardly, he rubbed his hand through his hair.

"So...I was sorry...to hear about you and Kai."

Pulling out of her thoughts, Elsa turned her head slightly. "It's ok. I think I always knew it wasn't going to last." Turning her gaze downward, she wrapped her arms protectively about her waist. "Doesn't mean it still didn't hurt when he had a new girlfriend almost immediately. Some girl named Gerda." Elsa kicked the snow at her feet absently. "To be honest, I think he may have cheated on me. Not physically, but emotionally. They met while we were still dating and it was pretty obvious he had feelings for her."

"I know what you mean. You remember that girl I dated in high school, Rachel Anne Punzel?"

Elsa nodded. "How could I forget? I eavesdropped on your breakup."

"Oh yeah! Right. Well, I don't know I ever told you this, but barely a month after we broke up she started dating this guy Flynn who she always insisted was 'just a friend'." Jack let out a harsh laugh. "Now I find out from Jamie that she apparently had some spiritual awakening in college and decided to chop off all her hair and let it go natural. Oh, yeah, by the way, she totally dyed her hair blond. Anyway, as a result of this, she and Flynn, whose real name is apparently Eugene, are getting married." Jack shook his head. "Honestly, there's no part of me that regrets our breakup. But it still sucks to be cast aside so easily."

Elsa gave Jack a sad smile. "We're a pretty sorry pair, aren't we?"

Jack smirked in return. "Yup, but at least we can be sorry together."

Giggling, Elsa turned her head quickly to hide the pink on her cheeks.

"So what're you going to do now that you're home?"

"I got a job, actually."

Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. "That was fast!"

"Not as fast as you think." Jack laughed at her confusion. "Kristoff actually helped me out. Did you know his family owns a chain of used bookstores?"

"I think I remember Anna mentioning that. Rocktroll Book Sellers, right?

"Yep! Well, turns out their flagship store is in downtown Philly. They organize a lot of events to boost children's education and interest in reading. Kristoff made a few calls and voila! You're now officially looking at their new Education and Outreach Coordinator."

"Jack that's great!" Elsa beamed. She sat up quickly. "Wait! That means we'll actually be living in the same city again!"

"Exactly. Pretty soon, you'll be sick of me!" Jack grinned widely as she began to laugh.

"Maybe you're right. It's been five years since we lived in the same place. I don't know if my brain can handle such a drastic change!"

"Well, get used to it Elsie. I plan on staying a while this time."

Her laughter trailed off as she felt the heat rising in her cheeks.

"I guess I can handle that."

Jack gave her another wink before falling into silence. As the two sat side by side, taking in the view below, Elsa felt the all too familiar flutter of cold kissing her cheeks as snow began to fall around them. Tilting her head to the heavens, Elsa opened her mouth wide, catching a delicate flake on the tip of her tongue. Jack laughed beside her, taking delight in way her eyes seemed to light up when she caught another. She smiled sheepishly at her own childlike behavior, bringing her hand to her lips and giggling quietly.

After another moment, Elsa stilled, a troubling thought running through her brain. Turning her head slightly, she cast her eyes nervously towards her friend.

"Jack?"

"Hm?"

Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to continue. "Have you...told your dad about everything?"

Jack stiffened, eyes hardening. His jaw clenched at the sudden mention of Daniel Overland, a man he had once looked up to.

"No."

Elsa nervously picked at the fabric of her gloves.

"You should tell him, Jack. He'd want to know."

Silence.

"He'd be proud of you."

Silence.

"I don't really give a fuck what that bastard thinks."

Elsa swallowed at Jack's grim expression, the anger that seethed in his eyes.

"Jack I...I know you don't have the best relationship."

He snorted derisively.

"But he's still your father. You shouldn't shut him out."

"Els, I know what you're doing. But you can stop. I have no interest in talking to him."

She watched him carefully, hearing the pain behind his words.

"Pippa told me he's been reaching out, trying to make things better."

"Yeah well that's never gonna happen."

"Jack, please if you just-"

"Elsa, seriously, I don't want to talk about this."

"But I just know that if you talked to him you might-"

"I said I _don't want to talk about this_."

"Talking could make it bet-"

"JUST DROP IT! I AM NEVER TALKING TO THAT ASSHOLE _EVER AGAIN_!"

A tense silence hung in the air, unspoken words halted at his sudden outburst. Elsa's lip quivered. She had never seen him yell like that, especially not at her. Breathing heavily, Jack leaned forward, pressing his fingers to his temples. What the hell had he just done?

Elsa stared at him rigidly. "No, Jack" she whispered softly, unshed tears stinging her eyes. "_I'm _never going to talk to _my_ parents again."

Jack's head snapped up. "Shit. Els, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

She jerked her hand up, effectively silencing him. "It doesn't matter what you meant, Jack. I'm not angry with you, I just want you to listen to me, ok?"

Jack nodded, guilt gnawing at his insides terribly.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa pushed down the emotions that threatened to bubble over. She spoke, voice barely above a whisper.

"I know that what your father did was unforgivable. And I'm not expecting things to be magically fixed. I'm just asking you to try." Raising her head, watery eyes met his own. "My parents were ripped from my life when I was 19, Jack. I will never see them again, never hear their voices or feel their touch. Once day they were there and now they're just...gone. All because some other driver lost control on black ice." She turned her head away as tears silently began to streak her cheeks. "And you know what the worst part is? I live every day knowing I'm partially to blame."

"What?" Jack's eyes widened in surprise. "Elsa, what are you talking about? You have no reason to feel responsible."

"But I am." Elsa clenched her hands tightly against her lap. "I was supposed to come home that night for a visit. But I got caught up with my homework and asked them to come visit me in the city. They were on the way to my dorm when it happened. They died because I couldn't make time to come home." A sob wracked her body. "Because I was too wrapped up in my own life to make time for them."

In seconds Jack was beside her, pulling her to his chest as he wrapped her in a fierce hug. Elsa's body trembled as she cried into his chest, gripping the front of his shirt with all her strength.

"Don't ever say that. What happened to your parents was an accident. It was not your fault." He lifted her head, hands on either side of her face as his blue eyes locked with her own. "Do you understand? You cannot go blaming yourself for something you had no control over."

She nodded weakly, breaths shallow as she regained her composure. Jack brushed his thumb across her cheek, wiping away a stray tear that leaked from the corner of her eye.

"Jack, I...please. Promise me you'll just talk with him. You still have a chance to have a father again."

Sighing, Jack ran his fingers along her hairline, twirling a strand of her blond tresses between his fingers. His defenses were crumbling. He couldn't say no when she was like this.

"Ok, Elsa. I'll...talk to him. I'll try, for you."

She gave him a fragile smile. "That's all I'm asking."

Jack wrapped an arm around her, guiding her head to rest on his shoulder. He gently massaged her arm, silently digesting the result of their conversation.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She whispered.

Jack couldn't look at her. "I made you cry."

"It's ok," she whispered. "I pushed you too hard."

"Still. I never should've yelled like that." He clenched his jaw, teeth grinding together in frustration.

"Jack, really, it's fine." She sighed softly, relaxing into his side. "Can we just...pretend it didn't happen? I just want to sit here and forget everything for a little while."

Smiling, Jack rested his cheek atop her head. "Yeah, Snow Queen. I think I can do that."

They didn't speak for a long time as the snow fell about them. Elsa listened to Jack's even breathing, the sound of his heart steadily beating in his chest. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to relax in the warmth of Jack's arm around her shoulder. She felt drained after all the torrential emotions she had dealt with in the last few hours, and more than a little embarrassed at how much she had cried.

"Elsa?"

"Hm?" she murmured contentedly.

"Can I...talk to you about something?"

"Of course. What about?"

"I need…" Jack took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you about why I came home early."

Elsa sat up, something in Jack's voice making her nervous.

"Jack, is something wrong?"

Running his hand through his hair, he gave Elsa a hopeful smile.

"I hope not."

Elsa's brows knit in confusion. Jack stood abruptly and began pacing anxiously in front of the bench.

"Ok. So. Elsa. I'm going to say some things now. And I just need you to listen, ok? Because I think if you say anything, I won't be able to continue. And I have to get through all of this, ok?"

Slightly lost, Elsa simply nodded.

"Hoo. Ok, here goes." Shaking out his hands, Jack took a deep breath. "I haven't been entirely honest with you about why I came back. In truth, I _was _planning on staying until April. My return ticket was booked and everything. But something changed for me while I was there. When you told me a few months ago about your breakup, I had an understanding that I should feel bad. You are one of my closest friends and you were hurting. But I didn't feel bad, Elsa. I was happy. Ecstatic, even. And that led me to a lot of questions; mainly, why? I talked it over with Bunny, who only confused me more, and then with Tooth. And she made me realize something." Stopping, Jack turned to face Elsa. He steeled his nerves and looked into her concerned blue eyes. "Elsa, I think I'm in love with you. No, not think. I _know_ I'm in love with you. And I have been for a long time. I've written it off as friendship all these years, convinced myself that's all it was because we've been in different places for so long. But that isn't true anymore. I came home because I had to see you, to tell you how I feel."

Kneeling before her, Jack gently reached out and took her hand. "I know this might seem sudden. And I'm not asking you to confess your undying love. I'm just telling you how I feel and hoping, just maybe, you might feel the same."

Elsa stared blankly into Jack's eyes, mouth gaping openly at his startling revelation. She sat, frozen in shock, all words completely escaping her. Suddenly she stood so quickly her head spun.

"Elsa?"

"I...I...I n-need to get out of here." Without hesitating she broke from Jack, speed walking away as fast as she could.

"Elsa! Wait!"

Her chest was tight, her breaths short and shallow. She could feel the panic attack rising inside her.

"_Elsa!_ Please, stop!"

She pulled her arms around her body, trembling as she stumbled her way through the park.

"So that's it? I tell you I love you and you run away?"

Elsa halted abruptly, nearly losing her balance. Refusing to look at him, she tried fruitlessly to calm her breathing, eyes clenched shut. It took all her will to find the strength to speak.

"I don't deserve you."

Her voice was so quiet, Jack almost missed her words.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said. You're too good for me." She turned her head slightly. "I'm broken, Jack. A shell. But you, you're this amazing person with a huge heart. You're kind, thoughtful and you care about the people in your life. You deserve someone who can give you just as much love in return."

"And you don't think you can do that?"

Shaking, Elsa faced Jack, eyes still avoiding his own. "I can't, Jack. After everything that's happened in my life I just...I don't know how to love anyone. I know it's the real reason Kai left. It's like…" she shook her head sadly. "It's like my heart is frozen."

Jack stared at her, face an unreadable mask. Nervously, Elsa raised her cerulean eyes to meet his crystal blue ones. For a moment, they simply stood there, eyes locked. As he looked at her, something shifted in his expression, as if a decision had been made.

"Frozen heart, huh?" In seconds, he closed the distance between them. His eyes were ablaze as he took her face in his hands. "I can help with that."

Jack's lips crashed into her own. Her body stiffened instantly, mind a torrent of panicked thoughts. His lips were softer than she had expected, his hands warm against her cheeks. The kiss was fervent and yearning and sparked something inside her she didn't know existed. Without thinking, she brought her hands instinctively to his neck, pulling her body flush against his own. She felt herself melting into him, losing herself in his scent, the feel of his fingers as they tangled in her hair, his lips moving against her own.

When his lungs begged for air, Jack broke the kiss but kept his face a hair's breath from her own. Both panting, he stared deeply into her eyes and brought his forehead down to touch hers lightly.

"I know you're afraid, Elsa. I'm not asking you not to be. All I want is for you to give this a chance." His lips ghosted across her face, coming to rest gently beside her ear. "You just need to let it go. Let go of your fears. Don't let them hold you back."

Wind howled about them, mimicking the swirling storm that raged inside Elsa's mind. She couldn't find the words to respond. In truth, there was nothing she could say that would properly convey how she felt in that moment. As the snow fell harder, covering their bodies in heavy, cold flakes, Elsa did the only thing she could think of to give him an answer.

She kissed him.


	8. Love Will Thaw

**A/N: **_Yay new chapter! I hope everyone is ready for some fluff because I'm pretty sure this is as fluffy as it gets. Even I squealed a little after writing it :)_

_I hope you all feel the same, and thank you again to those who've taken the time to review! As a first time writer on this site, it's really encouraging to have the support. So thank you, you are all lovely and wonderful people! _

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **Rise of the Guardians and Frozen are owned by Dreamworks and Disney respectively

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Like an apple on a tree  
__Hiding out behind the leaves  
__I was difficult to reach  
__But you picked me_

_Like a shell upon a beach  
__Just another pretty piece  
__I was difficult to see  
__But you picked me_

-"You Picked Me" by A Fine Frenzy

**Chapter 8: Love Will Thaw**

Elsa's sleep clouded eyes slowly opened, hand groping for the annoying source of her alarm. Finally locating her phone she quickly swiped her thumb across the screen to silence the incessant tune that had pulled her from slumber. Contemplating the current time, Elsa quickly set a new alarm on her phone. _Five more minutes can't hurt…_

As she set her phone back on the nightstand, Elsa felt the familiar weight of an arm being slung casually across her waist. With a quick tug, she was pulled flush against a warm, muscular body and enveloped in a tight embrace. Sighing in content, she wiggled slightly, cuddling further into the comfort that was her boyfriend of three years.

"Morning, my little Snow Queen."

"Morning, my winter spirit."

Smiling, Jack nuzzled his face into her neck, kissing softly along her hairline.

"When's your next alarm going off?"

"Five minutes."

"That's no good. Make it ten."

Elsa giggled. "Jack, I already snoozed my alarm once…"

"Ok fine. If you insist, fifteen minutes."

Rolling her eyes, Elsa laced her fingers with Jack's. "Don't be greedy."

"Fine fine fine. Twenty minutes. That's my final offer."

Elsa laughed softly, resigning herself to defeat. "How about I stay for ten minutes and we call it even?"

"Done." Jack chuckled as he pulled her even closer, lips grazing over her ear, teeth nibbling gently at her lobe. "You know...two people can have a lot of fun in ten minutes…"

A wicked smile stretched across his face as he dragged his hand suggestively down the length of her torso. Resting his hand against her hip, his fingers teased at the fabric of her wonderfully skimpy cotton shorts.

"Oh noooo no no no. Don't even _try_ starting that right now you little horndog." Giggling, Elsa removed his hand from her hip. "You know I have to get ready for work! We do _not _have time for what you're planning."

"But Els…" Undeterred, Jack began ghosting his lips across the sensitive skin of her neck, pleased with the way her body shivered at his touch. "It's your last day at the hellhole. Would being a little late really be _that_ bad?"

As if on cue, Elsa's second alarm began blaring, abruptly bringing her back to attention before she gave into Jack's persuasive words. Before he realized what was happening, she wiggled quickly out of his grasp and stood beside the bed.

"You, Mr. Frost, are a very bad influence."

Flopping on his back, Jack groaned loudly and swung an arm across his eyes. "I swear, woman. You're gonna give me blue balls one of these days…"

"Hey! It's not my fault you can't keep it in your pants."

"I beg to differ." He flashed her a wicked grin. "It is entirely your fault, my sexy Snow Queen."

Elsa laughed as she sashayed over to her dresser and began brushing out her silky platinum blonde hair.

"Oh, Jack. You're hopeless." She smiled softly to herself, running her fingers through her long tresses. "Moving on from your poorly timed advances, can you remind me what the plan is for tonight?"

Shifting the pillow behind him, Jack adjusted slightly to a more upright position. "Well, it's fairly simple. You go to work while I pine for you on my day off. You get done with work and come home to my beautiful face. Then we both hop in a car and meet Anna and Kris for a celebratory night out in Burgess. And don't even try to figure out what we're doing. It's a surprise and you ain't gettin' nothin' outta me!"

Setting her brush down, Elsa turned to Jack and quirked a brow. "Is that a challenge, Jackson Frost?"

"If you want it to be." Grinning widely, he gave her a playful wink. "Now, hurry up and go shower, stinky."

Elsa scoffed in mock offense. "You're lucky I'm running late or else you'd be punished for that one, mister."

"Oh, you can punish me any time you want, Elsie." Jack waggled his eyebrows suggestively, a lopsided smirk plastered on his face.

"You're incorrigible." With a wave of her hand, Elsa turned and made her way to the door. "In any case, you're right. It is time for a shower."

Watching her go, Jack smiled as he relaxed into the mattress, staring at the ceiling like a lovesick puppy.

"Jack?"

Startled, he sat up at her sudden reappearance.

"Huh?"

"I said it was time for a shower. What are you still doing in bed?"

For a split second, Jack only stared at her in utter confusion. Realization dawned on him like a lightbulb. A lustful, almost animalistic grin spread across his face and in no time, he was out of bed and at Elsa's side. Throwing her over his shoulder, he practically ran the distance to their shower, Elsa giggling all the way.

Neither party ended up particularly clean that morning.

.

* * *

.

With a final click, Elsa let as a satisfied smile spread across her face as she saved the now permanent away message to her email account. She read over the lines one more time, pausing at her favorite.

_...Elsa Arendelle is no longer an employee of Pitch &amp; Associates, LLP…_

Never before had she felt such joy at a chapter in her life coming to a close. But it was no secret that her time with the architecture firm had been a grave disappointment. The once philanthropic business and been slowly poisoned by Jude Pitch into a mindless, corporate machine. But Elsa believed in loyalty. And so despite her discontent, she had forced herself to give it at least a year. Somehow, that one year had turned into two and a half.

Now, _finally_, the nightmare was coming to an end.

"Well kid, today's the day. How's it feel to be a free woman?"

Elsa turned around and found her former project manager, Felix Fixit, Jr., leaning casually against the wall of her cubicle, his trusty hammer hooked to his belt. It was a good luck charm he never left home without.

She flashed him a wide grin. "It feels great, Mr. Fixit."

Felix waved off her formality. "Please, I'm not your boss anymore. Just Felix."

"All right. It feels great, _just Felix_."

He gave her a quick smile. "So what's your plan now? Got a new job lined up?"

Elsa shook her head. "I don't, actually. I'm not sure what comes next." She looked up, meeting his gaze. "It's a little scary, honestly. But Jack convinced me it was worth it." Smiling quietly to herself, she absently fiddled with the hem of her pencil skirt. "He can be fairly persuasive when it comes to my happiness."

Felix watched Elsa carefully, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Nothing wrong with exploring the unknown, kid. You'd be surprised what you might find there." Pushing off the wall, Felix extended his hand. Elsa stood, grasping it firmly in return.

"It's truly been a pleasure, Ms. Arendelle. You started as the best intern I've ever worked with and quickly became a strong member of our team. I have no doubt you'll do great things."

Elsa's eyes watered slightly at the high praise. "Thank you, Felix. I really appreciate all the guidance and support you've given me. I wouldn't have made it this far without it."

Laughing kindly, Felix released her hand. "Don't sweat it, little lady. You just be sure to remember your old boss when you become rich and famous!"

Grinning, Elsa nodded. "You got it!" Glancing to her left, she caught the time on her computer monitor. "Oh my! I didn't realize it was already 5:30!" She gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but Jack has some big celebratory plans for tonight and I really can't be late."

Felix rested a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't sweat it, kid. You take care of yourself, you hear?" With a final pat, Felix made his exit, whistling a silly tune and twirling his precious hammer as he went.

For a moment, Elsa watched her mentor's retreating form until he rounded a corner and was out of sight. Looking around her cubicle, she packed up her remaining possessions. With one last glance, Elsa turned and walked out of the office that had consumed her life for the past two and a half years.

Outside, snow was gently falling as she made her way home. For the first time in her life, Elsa didn't have a plan. She didn't know what would be coming next. But she knew one thing as she walked away from Pitch &amp; Associates, LLP.

It was time to test her limits, to really see what she could do.

She was never going back, because the past was in the past.

And Elsa wouldn't have it any other way.

.

* * *

.

The lights of downtown Burgess twinkled to life as dusk quietly settled over the city. Fingers twined snuggly together, Jack and Elsa made their way along Main Street, admiring the quiet beauty of their hometown. Blanketed in the soft white of snow, Burgess glittered in the moonlight, dazzling the eyes of its citizens.

As they walked, the couple marveled at all the new shops that had sprung up since their childhood. The once small town had grown to a bustling city full of life and personality.

Breaking the silence, Elsa leaned in, resting her head against Jack's shoulder.

"So, when are we meeting Anna?"

The question was presented casually, but Jack knew better. He smiled knowingly as he squeezed her hand in response.

"Nice try, Els, but I told you. This whole night is a surprise and I'm not tellin' you nothin'."

Furrowing her brows in consternation, Elsa huffed.

"You're the worst some times. You know I hate surprises!"

Chuckling, Jack moved his arm to wrap around her shoulder, bringing her in closer.

"Don't fret, my little Snow Queen, all will be revealed soon."

The two continued their stroll as Elsa wracked her brain for an idea of what Jack was planning.

"Hey, let's check out that new shop across the street."

Elsa looked up, eyes scanning for where Jack had pointed. She spotted a small storefront on the street corner, windows covered with sheets of brown paper preventing her from seeing inside. The darkness of twilight made it impossible to read the sign above the door which was unlit at present.

"If you want, but it doesn't even look open. What makes you want to look over there?"

"Let's just go check it out! It's good to know what's coming to town." He tugged gently at her hand, pulling her in the direction of the mysterious building. Relenting, Elsa allowed Jack to guide her the short distance across the road.

As they approached, Elsa peered quizzically above the door, trying to make out what exactly would be taking residence here. Finally, she was able to read the unknown words as they stepped up to the door.

_Snow Queen Architecture  
__and Landscape Design_

It took a long moment for Elsa to fully comprehend what she was reading.

"Wait a second...Snow Queen…"

Beside her, Jack watched carefully as the gears began turning in her head furiously. Slowly, Elsa's eyes met his in disbelief.

"Jack is this...what is this?"

Smiling, the silver-haired man took both her hands in his. "How about we go inside and see?"

Only capable of nodding, Elsa followed as he lead her to the door.

"Wait. Actually, close your eyes."

Following his instruction, she allowed Jack to guide her blindly into the shop. Taking a few steps, she sensed him closing the door behind her. He approached quietly, placing his palms against to top of her shoulders. She felt his breath ghost against her ear.

"Open your eyes, Snow Queen."

Words failed Elsa as she took in her surroundings. Hundreds of candles decorated the interior, flickering like starlight in the darkened room. White rose petals dusted the floor like new fallen snow.

The space itself was larger than she anticipated. She could see evidence of a separate office and storage area, and despite being covered, it was clear the tall windows at the front would offer a beautiful view of Main St.

In the corner, Elsa suddenly realized her sister and Kristoff were silently filming her as she looked around, completely bewildered.

Waving, Anna cracked a huge smile.

"Hey sis! Don't mind me, just keep doin' what yer doin'!" She winked playfully. "By the way, that expression is priceless."

Completely confused, Elsa could only open and close her mouth slowly like a fish. Suddenly turning, she narrowed her eyes at Jack.

"Ok, what the hell is going on right now? Why do I feel like I'm the butt of some huge joke?"

Amused by her clearly flustered demeanor, Jack stepped forward brushing his fingers along her hair lovingly.

"For more than two years, I've watched you go to that horrid job day in and day out. Every day you came home drained and defeated, and it killed me a little to watch that place suck the life out of you. I know how talented you are. You deserved to be somewhere that made you happy."

Sliding his hands down her arms, Jack took both her hands in his own, rubbing circles against her skin with his thumbs.

"I love you, Elsa. And all I want in this world is for you to be happy. So, about six months ago, I brought an idea to Anna. It was a crazy idea, but luckily, your sister might be even crazier than I am." A lopsided grin spread across his face as he squeezed her hands gently.

"For the last sixth months, Anna and I have been running a Kickstarter campaign to help you start your own business. And for the past sixth months, the support we received has been overwhelming. Not only did all your friends and family put in funds, but every teacher, coworker, and townsperson you have ever been in contact with. Elsa, we raised so much money, we were not only able to secure this space, but we paid the rent up front for the next four months and have money left over to furnish it."

Gripping her shoulders lightly, Jack turned her around and leaned in close, whispering in her ear.

"This is yours, Elsa. All yours. No more answering to some corporate jackass. You get to design what you want for who you want. And everyone will finally see just how amazing you really are."

The room fell silent as Elsa digested his words. The intense joy that began to wash over her was almost too much to handle. Minutes ago, she had just been an average, unemployed twenty-something with no clue what life had in store. Now, she was a business owner. Out of pure love, her community had provided her with a future. And not just that, but they were fulfilling a desire she had seen as only a far off dream.

But it wasn't a dream anymore. This was real. This place belonged to her.

"I...I don't know what to say."

It was the truth; Elsa didn't know what to say. Because there was no possible way she could express how grateful she was, how much this gesture meant to her. Never in her entire life had she felt so loved. Tears of happiness began to form in her eyes as she looked around the space that was solely hers.

Jack chuckled, wrapping his arms about her waist from behind as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck.

"Do you…like it?"

Elsa started in shock, craning her head to look at him.

"Are you kidding? I love it! This is all I've wanted for years!" Leaning back, she brought her hands up to rest atop his own. Her gaze drifted upward, a smile of indescribable happiness spreading across her face. "This is the most incredible thing anyone has ever done for me. I don't know what to say because I'm too happy! Everything I think of just sounds...trivial compared to what all of you have given me."

Jack squeezed her tightly to him, kissing the side of her head gently.

"You deserve it, Els."

Turning in his arms, Elsa's brows furrowed in concern. "But...wait. What about _your _job? We can't be commuting between Philly and Burgess, it's too far!"

Laughing, Jack brushed away her fears. "Don't worry. Pabbie's decided to open a new branch of Rocktroll Books in Burgess. He wants me to run the store on my own."

Beaming, Elsa's eyes sparkled with life. "That's amazing, Jack! I can't believe you didn't tell me you got a promotion!"

"Silly, I couldn't tell you or it would ruin the surprise!"

Elsa grinned sheepishly. "Oh…right."

"Ok, I seriously can't handle this. I need to hug you right now or I'm going to die!" Anna shoved her phone in Kristoff's hands as she ran over to her sister.

Breaking from Jack, the two girls met in a fierce hug that nearly squeezed the air from their lungs, bouncing up and down in joy. The sisters laughed as they released each other, both with tears glistening in their eyes.

"All right, I have to ask..." Elsa wiped away the drops of water clinging to her lashes and gave Anna a pointed look. "What's with the filming?"

"Oh! Right, that." Anna smiled playfully, waving at the camera phone. "We promised all your backers that we would post a video of your reaction. Jack and I thought it would be better for this to be private, buuuut they did put up a _lot_ of dough so...film's the next best thing."

Elsa chuckled and gave the camera her own wave. "Hello all! Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. This is seriously turning into the best night of my life!"

"Night's not over yet."

Elsa's eyes snapped quickly to Jack, startled to find him only inches from her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that I have another surprise. Here."

Looking down, Elsa saw that Jack was holding a small business card out to her. Taking it from him, she examined the card and realized it was for her business. _Snow Queen Architecture and Landscape Design_ was beautifully embossed across the front in a swirling silver font. In opposite corners was a balanced design of frosted snowflakes that caught the light beautifully.

"It's beautiful, Jack." She looked up, smiling widely. "Thank you!"

A curious emotion flashed through his eyes as he nodded slightly in response.

"Turn it over. There's more on the other side."

Following his instruction, Elsa examined the back of the card and saw her name and contact information scrawled elegantly in the same silver font.

As she read, Elsa's body suddenly stilled, eyes bulging out as she read over her name again.

_~Elsa Arendelle Frost~_

Elsa Arendelle...Frost.

Strange, how one small word could have such an impact. She read it over and over, trying to fully comprehend the importance of its placement. With slow deliberation, Elsa drew her gaze away from the card to find Jack standing before her, a small, blue velvet box held delicately in his hand.

Her breath hitched, and for a moment time seemed to slow down as she took in the sight before her.

Clearing his throat, Jack took a step forward, eyes nervously darting to her face.

"Elsa. For as long as I can remember, you have been a constant presence in my life. And the last three years in particular have been better than I could have possibly imagined. I've tried to live my life without regret, but the only one I have is this: That I didn't realize what you meant to me sooner.

"You told me once that your heart was frozen. Every day since then, I've tried to prove you wrong. To show you that there's something out there stronger than fear and doubt. And that's love. No matter how bad things have gotten in our lives, I know that love will always thaw the ice away. The love I feel for you is greater than anything I've ever felt for another person. You have made me the man I am today and brightened every aspect of my life."

Slowly, Jack lowered his body to a single knee and carefully opened the precious box in his hand.

Elsa gasped, her heart was beating wildly as she gazed at the beautiful ring before her. Set on a band of white gold was a glittering diamond. The round cut stone was exquisitely faceted, the light bouncing off the precious jewel in a way that made it sparkle like a star. On either side of the diamond were two deep blue sapphires cut like teardrops, framing the diamond perfectly.

"So, whaddya say, Snow Queen?" Jack's eyes never left Elsa as he raised the ring closer to her. "Will you take this winter spirit as your King?"

An overwhelming wave of emotions hit Elsa as the tears poured from her eyes. Without thinking, she flung herself at Jack, crying happily as she kissed the man she had grown to love above all else. Some days, she couldn't fathom how incredibly lucky she was to have him in her life.

The couple broke apart, kneeling together on the floor and laughing breathlessly. Jack brushed away the droplets that still clung to her cheeks.

"I take it that's a yes?"

Shoving him playfully, Elsa continued to giggle, unable to contain her joy.

"Of course, you idiot." She kissed him deeply. Pulling back, she gave him a cheeky grin. "Now put that ring on my finger before I change my mind!"

His baritone chuckle filled the room as he brought her to standing. With gentle care, he removed the ring from its cushion. Taking her hand in his, he slid the band along her finger deliberately, marveling at how perfect it looked on his beloved.

Elsa's eyes watered again as she admired the way the stones twinkled in the soft candlelight.

"These sapphires...they look familiar…" She gave her fiancé an expectant look.

"That would make sense. Before the ring was made, I spoke with Anna about the design." He smiled lovingly as he traced his finger along the teardrop stones. "Those are from a pair of your mother's earrings. And the diamond belonged to my grandmother before she passed." Pressing his lips to her fingers briefly, Jack brought his eyes up to meet Elsa's own emotional azure orbs. "This is the start of our life together, and this ring symbolizes that. It's a joining of our two families, for better or worse. Now, they'll always be with us."

Once again overwhelmed by his words, Elsa brought her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. She felt his arms encircle her in return as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

"You need to stop saying all these wonderful things or I might break before we even get married."

Laughter rumbled in his chest. "Don't worry, love. Your expectations for my eloquence can continue to remain shockingly low when it comes to everyday use."

Giggling, Elsa burrowed farther into his comforting embrace, drowning in her happiness.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! This is seriously the cutest thing I have EVER witnessed!"

The couple jumped at Anna's sudden exclamation, both having forgotten that she and Kristoff were still in the room. The strawberry blond barreled into them, her small arms squeezing them tightly as she jumped up and down.

"I can't believe I got that entire thing on film! I'm so excited I could burst!" Freezing suddenly, she gasped in delight. "Ohmigod. Elsa. You're engaged. _Ohmigod! Elsa! We get to find you a dress. _OHMIGOD! _ELSA_! WE GET TO PLAN YOUR WEDDING!"

Anna's high pitch squeal nearly deafened them as she danced about excitedly.

"Lemme look at the ring! Holy crap that's gorgeous. Ah! Elsa! Your colors can be white and sapphire, it'll be perfect! And winter themed. Snow everywhere. I can see it now! Crystals, and white rose petals, and everything covered in frost, and-"

"Anna!" Kristoff placed a solid hand on his overenthusiastic girlfriend's shoulder. "Breath, honey. He just proposed and you've already planning their whole wedding."

Grinning sheepishly, Anna shrugged her shoulders, slightly embarrassed.

"Whoops! Sorry guys...I sometimes get too excited…"

Jack and Elsa broke into laughter, amused by her fervent response.

"Oh, Anna." The platinum blond winked at her little sister. "It's only fitting for the maid of honor to help plan the wedding."

Anna blinked a few times, green eyes going wide with delight.

"Maid of honor? Do you mean it?"

"Of course, silly. Who else would I choose?"

Anna trapped her sister in a fierce hug, knocking the wind from her.

"A-anna" She choked. "Can't...breathe…"

"Oops!" Releasing her grasp, Anna giggled nervously. "My bad! Got too excited again…"

Elsa gulped, catching her breath and offered her a reassuring smile in response.

"Okay you crazy kids. " Kristoff draped his arms around the sisters, grinning widely. "How about we take this little party out for a real celebration? Dinner, maybe? And a bottle of champagne, on me?"

"I could eat!" Anna beamed, tummy rumbling as if on cue. "How about Louie's Bistro? It just opened last month and I hear they make AMAZING crab."

"Sounds great to me. Jack? Elsa? Any objections?"

"Louie's would be great."

"How about you guys go ahead and get a table, Els and I will meet you there in a sec."

Nodding, Kristoff took Anna's hand as they made their way towards the exit.

"Don't be too long, sis! Oh! And don't do anything I wouldn't do…" Anna winked mischievously before she disappeared out the door.

A calm quiet settled over the nearly empty store as the absence of the excitable red head was clearly felt. Elsa sighed, shaking her head slightly at her sweet sister's over-the-top antics.

Allowing the silence to continue, Jack wrapped his arms around his new fiancé's waist as her own found their way around his neck. He rested his forehead against hers, nuzzling the tip of her nose with his own.

"Is Jack Frost...nipping at my nose?" Elsa smirked playfully.

Laughter echoed softly in Jack's chest as he kissed the beautiful woman who was somehow his.

"I love you, my little Snow Queen."

"And I love you, my winter spirit."

Tightening his hold, Jack brought her in close and placed a loving hand gently on the back of her head.

"How does your heart feel, Elsa?"

She smiled softly, relaxing in the arms of the man she loved.

"Like it will never be frozen again."


	9. You Can See Me

**A/N: **_Oh boy, hope everyone's ready for a long chapter! This is by far the longest so far, which was surprising. This chapter went through a lot of changes, I hope you all like where it ended up. Admittedly, it's got a lot of cliches, but I'm a sucker for sappy romance sometimes. We're nearing the end of our story, only one more chapter after this. _

_As always, enjoy, and please review!_

**Disclaimer: **Rise of the Guardians and Frozen are owned by Dreamworks and Disney respectively.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_You are always tryin' to keep it real,  
__I'm in love with how you feel.  
__I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you._

-"Anyone Else But You" by The Moldy Peaches

**Chapter 9: You Can See Me**

The acrid smell of burning hairspray wafted through the room as Anna expertly styled her sister's long blond locks. The heat from the curling iron made Elsa squirm slightly, uncomfortable with the device so close to her ear. Giggling, the younger Arendelle carefully spiraled the electronic device away from Elsa's platinum tresses, leaving behind a perfect, bouncy curl.

"Ok, silly. All done with the torture stick."

Breathing a sigh of relief, the blonde visibly relaxed.

"But now it's time for these babies!"

Grinning madly, Anna held up an array of bobby pins and hair clips, clearly enjoying the way her sister's already pale face had gone even more transparent.

Elsa's eyes narrowed dangerously at the reflection of the strawberry blond in the mirror. "If I didn't know any better, little sister, I'd say you were having _fun_ causing me pain."

Anna scoffed, placing a hand on her heart. "Elsa! How could you insinuate such a thing! I would never knowingly hurt by big sister on her special day." Winking, she set down the pins, only keeping a few tucked between her fingers as she got to work. "Now calm down. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to make you look so pretty that Jack has a heart attack before he can say 'I do'!"

Rolling her eyes, Elsa eased back in her chair, trusting in the capable hands of her sibling. At least she knew Anna had good intentions.

"You nervous?"

Butterflies flew through Elsa's stomach briefly.

"About marrying Jack? No. About accidently tripping down the aisle and flopping over like a fish? Yes."

Anna snorted as she continued pinning curls into place.

"Don't worry, sis. Even if you do fall, at least you'll look gorgeous on the trip down."

"Gee, thanks Anna. You really know how to make a girl feel better." Sarcasm dripped from her voice as a small frown creased her brows.

Laughing heartily, Anna gave her sister's shoulder a quick squeeze. "Just trying to lighten the mood!"

Shaking her head, the blonde absently reached for a stray pin, fiddling with the instrument as her thoughts wandered elsewhere.

Working silently, Anna cast a quick look at her sister's reflection.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Elsie?"

Startled, Elsa's blue eye's snapped up, meeting her sister's bright green ones in the mirror. The elder smiled slightly.

"Sorry. I was just…" Sighing, Elsa set the pin back down on the vanity. "I was just wishing that Mama and Papa could be here."

A flicker of sadness crossed Anna's face as her hands stilled momentarily. The absence of Annette and Frederick had been clearly felt by both sisters, but until now, both had avoided the subject.

"Me too." Taking a steadying breath, Anna continued pinning, offering her sister a kind smile. "But they wouldn't want us to be sad right now."

Elsa nodded, exhaling a shaky breath. "I know, you're right." She laughed quietly. "Can you imagine how they'd react knowing _Jack_ was the man I'm marrying?"

Anna grinned, winking in the mirror. "They wouldn't be surprised at all. Mama always said you two would end up together."

Eyes widening, Elsa stared openly at her sister.

"What?! But...Jack and I always hated each other as kids! We fought constantly. How would she have known that?"

Anna shrugged. "I dunno. But she did. Every time you would complain about him or you'd bicker she always got this knowing look on her face. I asked her about it once, and she just told me that young love was a beautiful thing. Papa finally explained eventually." Anna flashed her sister a mischievous grin. "It was a big family secret after that. We were just waiting for you two to figure it out! Took you long enough…"

Elsa laughed in disbelief. "Well, I'm glad to hear you all had my life figured out before me."

"Yes, well, just be glad I didn't spill the beans. Do you know how hard it was not to tease you about this? Especially after Jack left for college and you became 'friends'. Yeah right. You totally had the hots for him, even then."

Sputtering, Elsa tried to turn around only to realize that Anna had just positioned a rather sharp hairpin against her head and the movement resulted in said pin jabbing painfully into her scalp.

"Ow! Anna!"

"Oh! Elsa, crap are you ok?"

Elsa chuckled weakly, gently rubbing the affected area. "Yes, I'm ok. Wow, those things really hurt!"

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Anna, it's fine. It was my fault, I turned too quickly. But just to be safe, would you mind grabbing me some aspirin? I was already feeling a little light headed from the hairspray and I can't imagine this will help."

"Of course, I'll be right back! You just stay put."

Without another word, Anna dashed out the door to find the requested painkillers, leaving Elsa alone in her room.

Leaning back in her chair, a soft sigh escaped her lips, eyes closing as she allowed herself a moment to relax.

It was nice, being in the comfort of her own home on her wedding day. Jack and Elsa had decided on a small, intimate ceremony, using their respective homes for the service and reception. The backyard of the Arendelle house was to be used for the ceremony while next door, the Frost's home had been rearranged to accommodate the party that would follow.

Anna had told her she was crazy to have an outdoor wedding in winter but Elsa held firm to her desire to be married in the snow. And Jack had agreed without hesitation. To them, it was perfect.

A soft buzz pulled Elsa from her thoughts. Looking about her vanity, she realized it was the vibration from her sister's phone. She could hear Anna's quick footsteps approaching from down the hall.

"Anna? Your phone buzzed." Reaching for the device, Elsa flicked her thumb across the touch screen. "It's a text from Kris! I'll read it to you. He says he confirmed with his friend in Stockholm about staying with him..."

Bursting through the door, Anna stumbled in, eyes wide in panic. "Wait! Els-"

"...before finding a place of your own."

Anna squeaked. "Oh shit!"

Silence fell as Elsa stared at the phone gripped tightly in her hand. Slowly, she brought her gaze up to her sister, brows furrowed in confusion.

"What...does this mean?"

Sighing, Anna timidly walked over and placed a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin before her sister. Nervously toying with the end of her pigtail, the red head took a seat on the edge of Elsa's bed, tapping her foot lightly.

"Ok, well, I wasn't going to tell you until you got back from your honeymoon. I didn't want to steal any focus from you big day…"

"Anna, what's going on?"

Biting her lip anxiously, Anna finally met her sister's gaze.

"A few months ago, I got offered the opportunity to work as an English teacher in Sweden after I complete my Master's. And, well, I talked it over with Kris and he and I decided to go for it. He said he can work as a vet in any country. So...in July we're...moving to Stockholm."

"What?!"

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Elsa. I didn't mean to keep this from you! It's just...you were so stressed with the wedding and getting your business going, I didn't want to add anything extra. I thought if I just waited until you got back we could talk about it then!"

Elsa could only stare at her sister, flabbergasted by the news. It was so...unexpected. She felt winded, as if she'd been punched in the gut.

"Crap, you're mad, aren't you? Oh man! I really didn't want you to find out like this…" Slumping forward, Anna buried her face in her hands, lightly smacking her forehead. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

For a moment, Elsa simply kept her gaze fixed on the 23-year-old silently berating herself on the bed. Then, ever so quietly, Elsa began to laugh.

Anna stilled, raising her head just slightly to peek at her clearly amused sister.

"Elsa?"

Laughing louder now, the blond doubled over, clutching her side. "I'm...sorry...it's just...you're so funny...when you're...upset...over nothing…" Elsa forced her body upright, calming herself as she placed a hand to her flushed cheek.

"You're...not mad?"

Elsa shook her head, bemused. Why did the people she loved the most always think she would be mad in these situations? First Jack, now her sister? She clearly needed to work on how she dealt with surprising news.

Beaming, the blonde moved to sit beside her sister, gripping the younger Arendelle's hands in reassurance.

"Anna, I could never be mad at you for doing something that makes you happy." Lifting a hand to her cheek, Elsa looked lovingly at her sister. "I wish you would have told me sooner. But this sounds like an amazing opportunity. You'd be silly not to take it."

Grinning, Anna dove forward, wrapping her arms tightly around her older sister's waist.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Pulling back slightly, the freckle faced girl giggled, continuing to smile widely. "I'm so excited, you don't even know! I've been dying to tell you, I'm still not sure how I kept it a secret for this long."

Elsa chuckled, shaking her head ever so slightly. "Honestly, I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you to keep something like this from me."

Laughing, Anna gave her sister a gentle nudge. "Oh shush." The strawberry blond stood, pulling her sister to her feet. "Come on, sis! We need to get your hair finished. We can talk while I pin! Can't have you late to your own wedding."

Still smiling, the two girls made their way back to the vanity. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Anna's hands stilled briefly.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"With Kris and I leaving...I've been thinking a lot about this, actually. I want you and Jack to have the house. Like, for good."

Elsa's brows rose in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you two are about to get married. It's time for you to make a real home. Mama and Papa left this for us, and we've kept it pretty much the same all these years. But I don't think it should be like that anymore." Making her way around the chair, Anna kneeled down, facing her sister at eye level. She took her hands in a tight hold, locking green eyes with blue. "It's time for this place to have a new life. A new family. Your family. Do you understand?"

Elsa's eyes stung slightly as she willed herself not to cry. "Are you sure about this?" she whispered, "This house is as much yours as it is mine."

Anna shook her head. "No, I think this was always meant to be yours. Besides…" a playful smiled danced across her lips. "You know me. I can't stay put for long. This house would be wasted on me right now."

Leaning forward, Elsa wrapped her little sister in a fierce hug, conveying emotions she couldn't find words to express.

"Thank you, Anna."

Sniffling, Anna gripped her sister in return, unable to reply without crying.

"Thank you, little sister."

.

* * *

.

With a last tug, Jack straightened his tie, tucking the end snugly into his vest.

"All right, how do I look?"

Spreading his arms out in display, Jack did a slow turn, allowing Jamie to take in the full ensemble. Dressed in crisp white slacks, vest and tie, his shirt was a deep sapphire that made his eyes pop more than usual. He looked every bit a groom, ready for his winter wedding.

"Not half bad, right? I clean up good, if I do say so myself."

Snickering in amusement, Jamie shook his head as he leaned casually against the wall, dressed in his own complimentary suit as the best man.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever smartass. I'm sure Elsa's gonna faint the moment she sees you."

Grinning broadly, Jack returned his gaze to the mirror, attempting to tame his rather unruly mess of silver-white locks.

Pushing himself upright, Jamie sauntered over to his best friend, clapping him jovially on the shoulders.

"So man, you ready to finally do this? I gotta say, two years is an impressively long engagement."

Elbowing the brunette in the chest, Jack snorted his response.

"Yeah, well we had a lot on our mind. Like, oh, I don't know, starting a business?"

Chuckling, Jamie ruffled Jack's hair, much to his dismay.

"Still, you must be the king of the slow play. Took you what...twenty years to finally say 'I love you'?"

Jack scoffed in response. "Excuse you, but it was eighteen years, thank you very much. And hey, it's not like I knew how I felt. Most of that time we were _kids_. I wasn't about to confess my undying love to her when I was _five_." Quirking his brow, he gave Jamie a sly grin. "And besides, it may have taken almost twenty years, but at least now _I'm_ getting some regular action...unlike someone I know."

Sputtering, Jamie scowled in embarrassment, unable to stop the stupid blush that spread across his face.

"Whatever. You're such a dick sometimes."

Chuckling, Jack returned to his failing attempts at arranging his hair, finally giving up.

"Well, I guess I'm ready. How much longer 'til I get hitched?"

Jamie grinned when he looked at the time on his phone.

"Two hours."

"What?! God damnit, Elsa said we _had_ to go get ready this early, like we were going to be _late_ if we didn't give ourselves enough time. What the hell am I supposed to do for two hours?"

Jamie snickered. "I have no idea, man."

Grumbling, Jack made his way across his childhood room, flinging open the door.

"Pippa!" At the lack of response, he leaned out a bit farther, cupping a hand around his mouth. "Earth to Pipsqueak! Come in Pipsqueak!"

At the sound of the hurried, clearly irritated footsteps of his sister, Jack leaned nonchalantly against the doorframe.

Rounding the corner of the upstairs hall, Pippa Frost fixed her brother with an annoyed glare, mascara clutched tightly in her hand. One eye complete, she had clearly been in the process of finishing her makeup before the rude interruption of her brother.

"What do you want, you impatient dork?"

"Woah there, Pipsta. It's your brother's wedding day, at least try to be nice."

"Fine," she sighed in exasperation. "What can I do for you, your holiness?"

"That's better." He winked at her mischievously. "So, the good news is that I'm ready. The bad news, is that I'm ready and there's still two hours until the wedding. Please tell me there's something I can do until then."

"Ugh, are you serious? You made me stop getting ready for this? I don't know, Jack! Go play on your xbox or something! Isn't Jamie here?"

Popping his head out the door at the mention of his name, said best man gave Pippa a quick wave.

"You called?"

Eyes brightening, a huge smile spread across Pippa's face.

"Jamie! Oh my gosh, it's been forever!"

Hurrying forward, the younger Frost flung her arms around a very flustered Jamie Bennett as he somehow struggled to remember how hugs were supposed to work, finally placing his arms tentatively around her waist. Jack's eyebrows rose slowly, not entirely sure how to digest the strange flush on his friend's face at being in such close contact with his kid sister.

Pulling away, Pippa allowed a hand to linger just a bit longer than necessary on Jamie's arm. She flashed him another dazzling smile.

"It's so good to see you! You look so handsome and grown up!"

Coughing, Jamie fumbled a hand to the back of his neck.

"I...yeah, thanks! You too! I mean, you look pretty- wait not pretty! I mean, yeah pretty but like...um...yeah…"

Jack stared at his friend in utter disbelief, whistling at how idiotic he suddenly sounded.

Giggling, Pippa bowed her head slightly, her own face turning an alarming shade of pink.

"Ok…" Jack said suspiciously. "I think it's time Jamie and I had a little guy time. Go finish getting ready, Pipsqueak. You're a mess right now."

Growling in annoyance, Pippa slapped her brother's shoulder, giving Jamie a last smile and a goodbye before quickly making her way back down the hall to her own room.

Shoving his friend back inside, Jack slammed the door, rounding on the brunette as soon as they were alone.

"What the hell was that, Bennett?"

"What?" Jamie responded innocently, voice a little too high to be natural. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jack's eyes narrowed as he took a few slow, intimidating steps towards him.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. You better not be getting any ideas about my kid sister."

Choking on a cough, Jamie looked anywhere but at Jack.

"Holy shit. You have the hots for my _sister_."

Eyes wide, Jamie could only sputter incoherently in response.

"Dude! So not cool! Also, _ew_! How can you like Pippa? She's a _kid_!"

"No she's not! She's 23, Jack, that's an adult." Jamie shrugged his shoulders as casually as possible. "And so what if I do? You have to admit she's sweet, not to mention nice to look at…"

"Woah. Please stop immediately. You are not allowed to think about _my_ _little sister_ like that." Jack pressed his fingers to his temples, still trying to comprehend the conversation he was currently having. "Besides, you are _way_ too old for her, you perv."

Jamie balked, giving his best friend an incredulous look. "What the hell are you talking about? Five years is not too old!"

"It is when my sister's the topic!"

Jamie shook his head, laughing slightly. "Geez, you are so overprotective sometimes! Calm down, I'm not gonna try anything. You know me, man, I'm not some creep."

Jack gave him a wary look, eyes still narrowed and arms crossed firmly over his chest.

"Ok...fine. But if I hear you made a move-"

His words were cut off by hesitant knock on the door.

Sighing, Jack reverted to his old habit of running a hand through his hair and down his neck.

"Come in!"

The hinges groaned as the door was slowly pushed open, revealing the last man Jack wanted to see.

"Hey, Jack."

"...Daniel." His crystal blue eyes had gone cold as he stared at the uncertain face of his father.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Daniel Overland directed his gaze across the room.

"Jamie, hi. It's nice to see you."

The brunette shuffled his feet nervously. "Yeah, uh...same, Mr. Overland."

Something akin hurt flashed through Daniel's eyes at the strained formality.

"Right. Listen, do you mind if I steal Jack for a minute?"

Glancing to his friend, Jack offered an almost imperceptible nod, assuring him it was fine.

"Uh, sure, Mr. Overland. I'll just...go see if Kristoff needs help setting up. See you guys down there?"

Both men returned strained smiles in confirmation.

"Ok, well...see soon then." With that, Jamie made his way out, shutting the door quietly behind him with a soft click.

A tense silence hung in the air, palpable and wholly uncomfortable. Despite opening communication with his father nearly five years ago, their relationship still remained strained. Jack couldn't find it in him to break down those walls he had spent years building up in resentment. Opting to abandon the familial comfort of the term "dad" or "father", Jack maintained a level of forced formality by referring to him only as "Daniel". This was not lost on the older man.

Clearing his throat once again, Daniel took a small step closer to his son.

"So I...your mother tells me you found a publisher, for your book."

"I did."

"That's great, Jack. I'm...really happy for you."

"Thanks."

Sighing, Daniel ran a hand through his hair, rubbing the back of his neck gently. Jack cringed at the familiarity of the action and his own hands firmly clenched at his side.

"Look I...I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but I just want to say a few things and then I'll be out of your hair, ok?"

"Fine," came his clipped response.

"Good, that's good." Releasing a shaky breath, he made his way over the window, absently observing the street outside his former home. When he spoke, his voice was still and deliberate, splashed with a hint of regret that Jack had come to recognize over these last five years.

"I know I haven't been the best role model for you and Pippa. Your mother and I...we were so young when she got pregnant. She was just shy of nineteen when you were born, and it forced us to grow up a lot sooner than we had wanted. Somehow, she managed beautifully. Your mom was always more mature than me, and she took to motherhood immediately. But for me...it was difficult to cope with that responsibility. Being a father at nineteen wasn't something I had prepared for."

Jack couldn't help the harsh snort that escaped him. "Sorry I ruined your plans so much."

Snapping his eyes up, Daniel locked his gaze with his son. "Please don't think that. That isn't what I'm trying to say, and it isn't how I feel." Sighing, the older man's shoulders slumped in exhaustion, the stresses of his age clearly showing in the lines of his face. "It's true that I was too young and immature to fully handle the responsibilities of being a dad or a husband. And I won't lie about that. But that doesn't change the fact that you and Pippa...you're the best thing that ever happened to me. When you were born, I smiled for weeks. I couldn't stop marveling at how perfect you were. And I'm proud that despite my poor example, you have both become strong, loving individuals with bright futures. I'm proud to call you my children." His features softened as he looked upon his first born. "I have no doubt that you'll be a wonderful husband, and one day, an even better father."

Jack stared at the man before him, face outwardly an unreadable mask. Inside, his mind reeled, trying to process his emotions at hearing these genuine words as the seconds ticked by in silence.

Uncertain at his lack of response, Daniel took a small step towards the door.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say. I'll be on my way." Pausing as his fingers brushed the brass knob, he turned his head slightly towards Jack. "Thanks, by the way, for the invite. I'm really glad to be here."

The corner of Jack's lip tugged up just slightly. "Yeah, well, Elsa pretty much told me I had to or she refused to walk down the aisle."

Daniel laughed then; a real laugh, an honest laugh. "She's really something, that girl. I'll be sure to thank her." With a final smile, he gave his son a quick nod. "Take care, Jack. I'll see you after the ceremony."

"Yeah, see ya…"

The door clicked shut quietly, leaving him alone in the silence of his room.

"Bye...Dad."

.

* * *

.

Guests chatted amicably amongst themselves as four o'clock drew nearer. Jack made his way quietly out to the yard, greeting a few friends as he went.

The Arendelle family's yard had been beautifully transformed for the event. A smile aisle lead from the back door across the frosted grass to a canopy where he and Elsa were to stand. The canopy was made from a sheer white fabric, decorated with garlands of small white and blue flowers that twisted along the wood poles that kept it in place. Strands of twinkling lights had been extended along the top, as well as around the fence that surrounded the yard.

Simple white folding chairs had been set up for the guests. It was a small group in attendance, only around 30 of their closest friends and family. Jack was glad to see all the familiar faces. There was Pabbie and Bulda, seated in the second row conversing happily with his mother, along with Jamie's parents and sister Sophie. On the other side he saw Elsa's high school friend Belle and her long time boyfriend Adam. His former mentors, Nicholas North and Sandy Goldman, had come with their families. At present, North was laughing boisterously at something the much quieter art teacher had said, belly jiggling with every chuckle. Even Felix Fixit, Jr., Elsa's old manager, had arrived with his wife Jane.

The wedding party itself had also been kept small. Jamie and Kristoff would stand with Jack as his groomsmen and Anna and Pippa were only too excited to be Elsa's bridesmaids. Bunny and Tooth, he had recently discovered, were rather accomplished musicians and had agreed to play during the ceremony.

The silver haired groom flashed Bunny a quick grin from his position under the canopy as the gruff Australian began to strum his guitar, his colorful wife accompanying on the harp beside him.

"Well son, you ready to tie the knot?"

Jack turned and gave Herman Moon a lopsided grin.

"You bet, Mr. Moon. Thanks again for agreeing to officiate."

Herman waved him off, smiling kindly. "Herman, please. Mr. Moon is my father. And like I said, I got licensed before my nephew's wedding and haven't put it to use since. I'm just glad to be of help."

"Well, Els and I really appreciate it."

Placing a hand on Jack's shoulder, Herman's eyes twinkled. "Speaking of your bride-to-be, I'm being given the signal by her younger counterpart." Pointing towards the house, Jack caught sight of Anna giving them two enthusiastic thumbs up. "Looks like it's time."

Nodding, Jack made sure Jamie and Kristoff were in place before the three men stilled, eyes directed down the aisle. The crowd quieted as Herman took his place and the music gently swelled in volume.

The glass door slid open, revealing the adorable figures of three-year-old Tessa Guarding and her five-year-old brother, Heath. Bunny and Tooth's kids had all too happily agreed to act as flower girl and ring bearer, the younger particularly excited about the prospect of dressing up in a pretty new dress. Upon meeting the youngsters, Jack had immediately dubbed the elder "Lil' Biter" and the younger "Baby Tooth".

Tessa carefully made her way down the aisle, scattering white rose petals and small forget-me-nots as she went. She seemed to be in her own little world, happily humming as she skipped along through the guests. Her brother followed, almost solemn in his task. He took careful, measured steps, the perfect foil to his absently excited sister. Jack grinned as he saw Heath's brown furrow in concentration, his tongue peeking out between his lips. He took his job very seriously.

The next to appear was Pippa, carrying a small bouquet of blue and white flowers. The bridesmaid was dressed in a crushed blue velvet gown that ended at her knees, her normally stick straight hair curled tastefully over her shoulder. She beamed as she went, winking at her older brother as she took her place by the canopy. Jack slid his gaze sideways, eyes narrowing at the dazed expression plastered on Jamie's face. Remembering their earlier conversation, he made a mental note to give them both a firm talking to later.

Anna came next. The bubbly red head bounced her way down the aisle, barely able to contain her joy at the occasion. Her satin blue dress hugged her upper body before flaring out in a wide, knee length skirt. Abandoning her everyday pigtails for an elegant french twist, the youngest Arendelle grinned knowingly at Jack before blowing a kiss to her own boyfriend. Kristoff could only smile dumbly in return as he admired her form.

And then came Elsa.

Jack's breath stopped and he felt his heart literally skip a beat. She was perfect; a vision. Something swelled within his chest as he watched her slowly make her way down the aisle, one step closer to being his wife.

Her dress was reminiscent of his first high school drawing of the Snow Queen. Sheer, white frosted material stretched down the length of her arms and just barely covered her pale shoulders. The corset bodice clung tightly to her shapely curves, the sweetheart neckline doing wonders for her bust. Soft, silky white material pooled out from her hips, extending in cascades, the hem of her skirt kissing the ground softly. Sparkling crystals and sapphires dusted the dress like stars in a beautiful swirling pattern. Anna had styled her platinum blond tresses in curls that tumbled along her shoulders, pinned up just enough to frame her face. At the crown of her head, a simple white veil was set in place, the shimmering material falling elegantly down her back.

Elsa had only taken a few steps on the frosted grass when she felt a familiar, cold sensation feather across her cheeks. Casting her gaze upward, a radiant smile spread across her face at the sight of the perfect, pillowy flakes that had begun to fall from the sky. As she continued her solitary walk, Elsa's eyes found Jack. Her breath stilled at the look of complete and utter devotion she saw on his face. As their eyes locked, his face subtly morphed into his trademark lopsided grin and she felt her cheeks flush with excitement.

Taking her position in front of Jack, Elsa handed Anna her bouquet of white roses, lilies and forget-me-nots. Taking her hand in his, Jack offered a gentle squeeze, mouthing _you look beautiful_ so that only she could see. Muffling a giggle, Elsa smiled shyly in return, the pink in her cheeks deepening.

If truth be told, Elsa barely remembered the ceremony. Instead, she found herself lost in her own world, distracted by the way Jack seemed to smile only for her; the way his hands felt in her own; the way the snow clung to the tips of his silver white hair, making him look like a frosted prince. Time went by in a blur until she found herself at the most crucial part of the wedding.

"The bride and groom have elected to write their own vows, which they will share now. Jack, you may begin."

Nodding at Herman Moon, Jack's thumbs began tracing circles along Elsa's hands. He took a steadying breath before he began.

"Elsa. For most of my life, people have perceived me in a certain way. I have always been the prankster, the boy who likes to have fun; I was someone people rarely took seriously. And I was fine being that person, guarding a part of me that I kept all to myself. But with you...I never felt like I had to hide who I was. You can see me. The real me. And you always have. Every day I thank the powers that be for bringing you into my life. Because you are everything to me. Your are my inspiration, my muse, my raison d'être. I love you, my Snow Queen, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my days by your side."

Tears stung Elsa's eyes as she willed them not fall. Shaking her head, she whispered just loud enough to be heard, "How am I supposed to follow that?"

A quiet chuckle mixed with a few sniffles spread around the crowd, Anna hiccuping loudly behind her as she waved her hands about frantically to dispel her tears.

Grinning, Elsa fixed her gaze on Jack before she began.

"More than twenty years ago, I met a boy who turned my world upside down. For years, I pushed him away, shutting out the silly boy with the goofy grin who just wanted to make me laugh. And for years, that boy relentlessly chipped away at my defenses until finally, one day, I took a chance. I opened my heart and found that all the things that had been missing in my life had been right in front of me all along. Jack, you were the missing piece of the puzzle. I was broken and you put me back together. You showed me how to love again and for that, I am eternally grateful. I love you, my winter spirit, because with you, I am whole. And I will continue to love you, from now until forever."

Anna made a strange, strangled noise behind Elsa and all eyes immediately locked on the less than composed maid of honor.

"I'm...sorry...it's just...so beautiful!" she wailed, burying her face in the bouquet before her. "They're so in love!"

Snickering, Herman leaned over and gave Anna an awkward pat on the shoulder.

"Well, I think it's time we move on to the exchanging of the rings. Best man?"

Jamie stepped forward, having collected the precious wedding bands from Heath Guarding. He presented the delicate items to the bride and groom respectively.

"Jack, please take your bride's hand and repeat after me. With this ring, I, Jackson Christopher Frost..."

"With this ring, I, Jackson Christopher Frost..."

"...vow to love and support you, for better or worse, in good times and bad."

"...vow to love and support you, for better or worse, in good times and bad."

"I offer this ring as a symbol of that love…"

"I offer this ring as a symbol of that love…"

"...and a promise of our bright future."

"...and a promise of our bright future."

Jack slid the simple white gold band up Elsa's finger until it met her engagement ring in a perfect match.

"Now Elsa, please take your groom's hand and repeat after me. With this ring, I, Elsa Sofia Arendelle..."

"With this ring, I, Elsa Sofia Arendelle…"

"...vow to stand by your side, through sickness or health, from now until the end of my days."

"...vow to stand by your side, through sickness or health, from now until the end of my days."

"I give this ring as a symbol of my love…"

"I give this ring as a symbol of my love…"

"...and a promise of many more days to come."

"...and a promise of many more days to come."

Elsa's fingers trembled slightly in happiness as she pushed the ring to its final resting place on Jack's finger, marveling at the sight.

"Jack, do you take Elsa to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And Elsa, do you take Jack to be your husband?"

"I do."

Beaming, Herman Moon raised his arms to the guests. "By the power vested in me by the state of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you man and wife!" Winking, he clapped his hands together joyously. "Now enough talk, go kiss your bride already!"

As the crowd whooped and snow flurried about them, Jack pulled Elsa into his arms, kissing her deeply as she snaked her fingers through his hair. In that moment, it didn't matter who was watching, and it didn't matter who was there. To them, all that mattered was that they had each other and the world around them disappeared.

It was just Jack and Elsa. The Winter Spirit and his Snow Queen.

And for a split second, life was truly perfect.


	10. Guardians

**A/N:** _Hello again! Sorry for the longer wait. I prefer updating at least once a week, but sometimes life gets in the way. _

_This is the final chapter of our story. I want to say thank you again to those who have taken the time to read my work, and especially those who reviewed. I'll won't say too much here, but will leave a small note at the end. _

_As always, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **Rise of the Guardians and Frozen are products of Dreamsworks and Disney respectively.

.

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_The first time ever I saw your face,  
__I thought the sun rose in your eyes.  
__And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave,  
__To the dark and the endless sky, my love._

-"The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" cover by Johnny Cash

**Chapter 10: Guardians**

"Are you sure you'll be ok there by yourself? I'm serious, I can cancel this event, just say the word."

Rolling her eyes, Elsa couldn't help smiling at the worry she could detect in her husband's voice, even through the phone.

"Jack, as I told you this morning, it's fine. Anna is here, and it's not like this is my first ultrasound. In fact, let's pray it's the last." Shifting slightly in the uncomfortable seat of the waiting room, a very pregnant Elsa reached a hand behind her, rubbing gently along her lower back. "I'm just sorry I can't be there to support you. I love hearing you read your work."

Jack chuckled, voice muffled by the phone's inadequate speaker. "Don't sweat it. I'll have all my adoring fans there to keep me company."

"Oooh I see, your adoring fans. Should you really be bragging when the average age of said fan is 7?"

Elsa heard him snort. "A fan is a fan, my dear Snow Queen. No matter how old they may be."

Sensing movement beside her, Elsa flicked her eyes to the left just as Anna plopped down in her chair and leaned into the phone.

"Hi Jack! Don't worry your silly little head, I'll make sure to take care of our darling incubator here! Wouldn't want that ol' bun in the oven to overcook!"

Elsa jerked away from the phone, Anna's voice far too loud for the close proximity and glared as the strawberry blonde cackled at her own joke. A few patients in the room gave the pair disgruntled looks.

"Anna, calm down, the whole office doesn't need to know our business!" she hissed through gritted teeth. On the other end of the line, she could hear Jack chuckling in amusement.

"How old are you two, five?"

"Elsa Frost?"

Raising a hand to the nurse, Elsa turned back to the phone. "Jack? I need to go, looks like they're ready for me."

"Ok, sweetie. If you can, print a copy of image so I can see it!"

"I will. Break a leg at your reading! I love you."

"Love you, too."

She hung up the phone, stuffing it back into her purse and scooted forward to the edge of the plastic seat.

"Anna? Help me up?"

"Sure!"

Bouncing to her feet, Anna took her sister's hands in her own, pulling her gently to her feet. A grunt escaped the platinum blonde's lips as her stiff legs were brought to standing, a few joints popping the process. She rubbed her lower back again and tried to ignore the thin film of sweat that had collected on her brow.

"Oof. I look forward to the day when the simple act of standing will no longer feel like such a workout."

Giggling, Anna took her sister's arm as they made their way towards the nurse expectantly waiting by the door.

"Come on, you beautiful boat. Time to get a move on!"

Narrowing her eyes, Elsa glared at the all too bubbly red head beside her.

"Anna...sometimes, you are seriously the worst."

.

* * *

.

Elsa rubbed her fingers gingerly across her temples as she digested this most recent tidbit of news.

"So, wait, Dr. Haddock, does this mean-"

"Please, Anna, call me Val."

"Right! Sorry. Val, if I understand what you're saying, this means Els might not have the baby for what...another week? Maybe even two?"

"Could be. It's impossible to determine with 100% accuracy when the baby will be born. But in my educated opinion, this little one isn't showing signs of coming out any time soon."

Sighing, the mother-to-be let her head fall against the back of the exam chair, rubbing her belly slowly. While she was excited about this next step into motherhood, nine months of pregnancy had left her drained and she was more than ready to end her misery and just give birth already.

"Oh shoot! This is no good!" Anna bent down slightly and gave Elsa's stomach a firm look. "Baby, you listen up! I have to leave for Stockholm in six days, and I _really_ need you to be born before that, ok? Can you do that for me?"

Val smiled kindly as Elsa let out a small chuckle.

"Tell me, Anna, what are you doing in Stockholm?"

"Oh, I'm a teacher! Mostly younger students, ages 7-8. This is my second year teaching there. I'll be coming back to the States, though, once the school year ends. I gotta get to know this little one before Jack's sister Pippa ends up as the favorite Auntie! That's my job!" Grinning, Anna gave her sister's hand a quick squeeze.

"What an adventure!" Val's gentle eyes lit up as she removed her gloves, tossing them quickly into the garbage. "You know, you remind me a lot of my son, Hiccup. He and his wife live abroad, too, on a wildlife reservation. They specialize in the rescue and rehabilitation of mistreated large game."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Anna smiled sheepishly. "Can't exactly say my life's even close to that exciting. I'm not saving a living creature's life, I just teach English."

Val waved a hand at the 25-year-old, dismissing her words. "Nonsense! Teaching is just as important. Without education, children have no future. Be proud of what you do, Anna! Your work makes a huge difference."

Anna's cheeks pinked at the older doctor's encouraging, almost motherly words. In a way, she had forgotten what it was like to be given maternal praise and all she could muster was a mumbled "thanks" in response. Elsa couldn't help smiling. This was exactly why she had chosen Val as her OB/GYN. The woman had a calming presence so like their own mother that Elsa couldn't help but feel relaxed in her care.

"Ok girls. As much as I'd love to chat with ya all day, I do have other patients. And I think it's high time our mom-to-be got home for some rest."

"Truer words were never spoken. Anna, mind giving me a hand?"

Popping up from her seat, the young Arendelle gripped her sister's arm, providing support as she gingerly made her way to standing, joints once again popping as she groaned upright.

"I swear, little one, you're going to be the death of me before you're even born…"

Anna giggled, quickly retrieving Elsa's purse and her own.

"You two take care of yourselves. And if you have any questions or anything comes up, you know where to reach me."

Smiling, Elsa gave her a nod and the siblings made their slow journey back to the car.

It was by no means a long drive home, but along the way, Elsa made it very clear that they had to stop by the store, because she absolutely _had_ to have saltines and Nutella that instant. And a glass of mango-orange juice. Oh! And some peaches. And just in case, a jar of olives. Anna shook her head, laughing at the ridiculous cravings and wondered just what kind of kid was growing inside her crazy sister. There was no question about it.

This was definitely Jack's child.

.

* * *

.

"Honey? You home?"

"In the kitchen!"

Jack hung his coat on the wall, dumping his briefcase on the floor. He stretched his arms languidly above his head while making his way towards Elsa.

He was met with the adorable sight of his very pregnant wife seated on a stool eating a spoonful of Nutella straight from the jar, an open pack of saltines sitting beside her.

Grinning, he leaned down to kiss her cheek, wrapping his arms around her from behind before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"How was the doctor's?"

"Ugh, don'd eben ged me starded…" she mumbled through a glob of the chocolate-hazelnut spread. Swallowing, she set the jar on the kitchen island and leaned back into her husband's chest, her hands resting atop his own. "Val said it looks like it could be another week or two 'til the baby comes."

"That long?" he murmured, brows creasing slightly.

"Yes, unfortunately. It's terrible. Pregnancy is awful, Jack. I feel like the baby is trying to beat it's way out of my lower back while using my bladder for leverage!"

Chuckling, Jack gently squeezed her closer, nuzzling into her neck affectionately.

"I know this has been tough, but it'll be over soon and the result will be the birth of our child. That kinda makes it worth it, right?"

Sighing, Elsa allowed her body to relax slightly. "I suppose you're right. But I could do without the swollen boobs and throbbing pain in my feet."

Grinning cheekily, Jack loosed his hold so as to face her properly.

"Swollen boobs, huh? Anything I can to do help with that?" His eyebrows waggled suggestively as he drew closer, fingers dancing dangerously close to her rear.

The blonde snorted, arching a brow as she fired back "Not unless you want a mouthful of breast milk."

Jack's expression fell, Elsa's response effectively destroying his thunder.

"Wow, Els, way to kill my mojo!"

"Well, so sorry that in my current bloated, cramped, sweaty, and generally disgusting state I'm not in the mood for your sweet, sweet lovin'."

Jack couldn't help but smile at the small furrow of her brow and the way she tried to look indignant and grumpy but to him it just came across as cute and endearing.

"Trust me, Snow Queen, you are many things, but disgusting will never be one of them." Kissing away her frown, Jack gave his wife's hand a little tug. "Now come on. I think it's time you took a nice rest on the couch. Don't worry, I'll bring the Nutella and saltines. And, yes, the peaches too. I see them."

Grunting, Elsa raised herself from the stool with his help and waddled carefully out to the living room. Setting her snacks on the coffee table, Jack took both her hands in his and lowered her carefully onto the awaiting cushion. Lifting her legs gently, he maneuvered her so she was lying prone with her feet resting on his lap. Without further prompting, he carefully began to massage her aching, swollen limbs.

"Uhhhhh that feels amazing. Please continue doing that for forever."

He flashed her a playful grin, applying a bit more of the desired pressure.

"As you wish, my Queen."

Elsa chuckled as she relaxed further into the couch, eyes shutting in exhaustion. For a few minutes, she just allowed herself to enjoy the attentions of her husband and tried to forget the uncomfortable ache of her back or the ugly stretch marks along the once smooth skin of her stomach. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open as a realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Propping herself on her elbows she gave Jack an apologetic look.

"Honey, I'm so sorry, I didn't even ask you how your reading went!" Flopping back on the couch she let out an exasperated moan. "I am seriously the worst wife in existence."

Jack let out a small laugh, head shaking slightly. "Sweetie, stop worrying. You're currently carrying our unborn child, and have been for nine months. Meaning you are pretty much winning in the awesome spouse category for the rest of eternity. I think forgetting _one time_ to ask me about my day doesn't make you the worst wife in existence."

Giving her big toe a little squeeze, he moved his hands up to her calves to continue his work.

"The reading went well. Kids seem to be responding positively to the stories and I think I have a few more places interested in selling it. Although, I think Pabbie is rather enjoying that Rocktroll is currently the exclusive carrier of my book. These events have brought in some new shoppers, so he's happy. I, on the other hand, would prefer to branch out a little. Might be nice to reach some kids outside of Pennsylvania."

Elsa smiled, using her foot to pat his side, hoping it came across as reassuring. "Don't worry, hon. Your book is amazing, any store would be lucky to carry it."

"Thanks, Els. I should hear back next week. So hopefully we'll have some extra good news on top of the new addition to our little family."

Snorting, Elsa draped an arm across her eyes. "Yeah, if said addition ever decides to leave the apparent comfort of mom's belly…"

"Hey, don't fault the kid! I bet it's warm and comfy in there. Who wouldn't wanna stay?"

Jack grinned at the scowl his wife gave him.

"So not funny. But thank you for finding my pain amusing."

"Awww, come on now, don't be like that." Lifting her legs a bit, Jack slid along the couch until he could comfortably rub gentle circles across her stomach and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "You know our little mutant just needs a bit more time to incubate."

Elsa slapped his arm. "I told you already, don't call our baby a mutant!"

Grinning widely, Jack's eyes twinkled. "But just think about it. Our baby could be a mutant superhero! With ice powers, and the ability to fly through the sky like a souring snowfla-"

"Jack! Stop getting lost in your nerd fantasies. We are not having a mutant. We are having a healthy, human child." A small smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. "Besides, it'd be far too difficult to find someone to train a mutant baby with ice powers. I'd much rather just have a genius who can invent their own super persona while becoming filthy rich like Iron Man."

Beaming, Jack ran his fingers through Elsa's hair as he nuzzled along her ear, kissing her lightly while his other hand splayed flat against her rounded belly.

"And that, my dear, is why you are the brains of this operation. That is a much better plan. Super genius it is!"

Giggling, Elsa twined her fingers with her husband's atop her stomach. The two fell into a comfortable silence, Jack gently toying with the ends of Elsa's hair, humming softly while her eyes fell closed in contentment.

"Hon?"

"Mmm?"

"Where did Anna run off to?"

"Oh, she and Kris went to meet Pippa and Jamie for happy hour drinks, I think."

Frowning, Jack snorted derisively. "I see."

Cracking one eye open, Elsa gave her husband an amused look.

"You know, your sister has been dating him for over a year. Eventually, you're gonna have to figure out how to accept it. I don't think Jamie's going away any time soon."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Grunting softly, Elsa clenched her teeth and pushed herself up to a sitting position.

"Honey, what's going on? I understood your reluctance at first, but it's been over a year and you're still upset. It's clear he loves her. Shouldn't you be happy that they found each other?"

Refusing to meet her gaze, Jack focused his eyes on her lap, fiddling with the fabric of her shirt.

"It's nothing," he mumbled.

"Jackson Christopher Frost. I am your wife and the mother of your soon-to-be-born child. You really think you can like and get away with it?"

Sighing, Jack leaned his head against the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"It's stupid."

"Jack…"

"Okay, okay." Running a hand through his silver-white hair, Jack dragged his palm down his face. "It's just...she's my sister. And he's my best friend, aside from you. They've always been these separate entities to me, and with them together I...I don't know where I fit in with them anymore. I feel like an outsider looking in."

Elsa smiled sadly, eyes full of compassion and understanding. She brought a hand to his arm, running it in a soothing motion up and down from shoulder to elbow.

"Sweetie, it's ok to feel like that. How do you think I felt the first time Anna brought Kristoff home? Once he was in the picture, it was like I was no longer needed. She had someone else that took focus in her life. But trust me, it doesn't stay like that." Elsa's fingers found his chin, drawing his gaze to her. "It takes time to adapt. But they both care about you, they aren't going to leave you behind just because they have each other now."

Letting out a long breath, Jack nodded. "Yeah I...I guess I know that."

"You might feel better if you talked to them about this, too."

"Maybe. Probably. Yeah, ok, you're right. As always."

"Just remember, you were the one who changed the rules first. You're not innocent in this."

"Huh?" Confused, Jack rose a questioning brow.

Rolling her eyes, Elsa gestured to her own figure.

"Don't you think maybe Pippa and Jamie felt the same way you do when we got together?"

Embarrassed, Jack chuckled slightly. "Oh, right. I guess that makes sense, actually..."

Sighing, the blonde leaned back into the couch, muttering to herself. "Men are so dense sometimes…"

Grinning, Jack gave her a little wink. "Yeah, but ya gotta love us, right?"

She smiled, trying and failing to shove his arm playfully.

"Thanks, honey. I should've figured out by now, talking to you fixes everything."

Elsa yawned. "Anytime, sweetie." Closing her eyes once again, she drifted off slowly, her breath evening as she succumbed to sleep.

Carefully, Jack disentangled himself from his sleeping wife and gently laid a small blanket over her. Bending down he placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep tight, Snow Queen. Get your rest now, cuz real soon, we'll have a screaming baby to keep us up all night."

Elsa slept for the next few hours. When she awoke, starving and disoriented, Jack made them a simple dinner before they both retired for the evening.

After what felt like no time at all, the mother-to-be found herself waking with terrible stomach pains. Turning to her left, Elsa squinted at the green neon numbers of her clock that blinked 2:33am. Grumbling, she lightly poked her snoring husband who lurched in surprise, sitting straight up.

"Ungh I'm awake!"

Giggling, Elsa tugged on Jack's bare arm, pulling him back down to the bed.

"Honey, go back to sleep. I just wanted to tell you I'm gonna go watch TV downstairs."

Bleary eyed and confused, Jack scratched his spiky, tousled bed head.

"You ok?" he yawned.

"Yes, just have some gas pains I think. Maybe all the Nutella didn't sit well."

Nodding, Jack mumbled softly as he lay back down. "Mmkay just lemme know if you need me."

She leaned in and kissed his temple, smiling at how he was already back to sleeping.

Pulling herself out of bed, Elsa made her way slowly downstairs, moaning painfully as she finally made it to the couch feeling like she'd run a marathon. She was glad Anna and Kris had decided to stay at the Frost house next door. The idea was to give Jack and Elsa some space in the last stages of her pregnancy. And right now, Elsa was thankful for that foresight. It would've been difficult keeping Anna away during one of these late night bouts of insomnia.

Flipping on the TV, Elsa settled on a rerun of Friends, trying to focus on Joey doing lunges in all of Chandler's clothes rather than the sharp pain waving through her abdomen.

She had officially resigned herself to being pregnant for the rest of her life.

So it came as a bit of a shock when, twenty minutes later, she felt a rather strange wetness between her legs. Eyes widening, Elsa stared at the growing stain on the couch, liquid clearly evident as it dripped along her thigh.

"Jack?"

There was that pain again.

"JACK!"

There was a thump from upstairs, and the distinctive sound of footsteps as Jack came rushing down the stairs clumsily, nearly tripping three times. Clad only in boxers, he blinked his sleep clouded eyes rapidly as he tried to adjust to the light of the TV disrupting his vision.

"Whaz wrong?"

"Well, unless I just peed myself, I think- ooooohh sonofabitch!" Gripping her side, Elsa clenched her teeth and gave Jack a frantic look.

"Huh?...Oh...OH! Holy shit, are you in labor?"

"No, Jack I just suddenly lost the ability to control my bladder and like to shout expletives for no reason. YES I'M IN LABOR!"

"OK! Shit, fuck, where's the hospital bag? There, ok, that has everything. Where the hell are my keys? In my pants...wait. WHERE ARE MY PANTS."

Letting out a long breath, Elsa relaxed as the contraction passed and watched with slight amusement as her husband ran about like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Jack! Calm down. Your pants are upstairs. How about you go get dressed and bring me a change of clothes? Then we can _go_."

Pointing a finger at her, Jack nodded. "Right. Pants first, clothes for you second, then hospital."

Dashing up the stairs, Jack returned in record time and helped her change into a loose shirt and a comfortable pair of sweats. Gathering their things, he slipped an arm around Elsa's waist and they made their way carefully to the car.

"Jack, don't forget to call Anna."

"Right, right."

Gritting her teeth, Elsa steeled herself for another contraction as Jack sped down the street as fast as the law would allow. Fumbling with his phone, he quickly dialed Anna's number.

After five rings, she finally picked up.

"Anna! Get the hell up and come to the hospital. The bun is finally baked and ready!"

Elsa heard a few seconds of muffled response before...

"Arendelle! This is not a drill! Operation Baby Frost is a go!"

"Jack can you please just tell Anna I'm in labor instead of talking like someone from one of those spy movies?"

Muffling the speaker against his chest, he shook his head. "Trust me babe, she gets it. This is how Anna and I communicate." He winked before placing the phone at his ear once again. "Anna, did you get that? Comprende? ...Right, good ...We're on our way there now ...Just get my mom and tell her what's going on-"

Jerking the phone away from his ear, Jack frowned at the device as a piercing squeal could be heard through the line.

"Jesus, Anna, are you tryin' ta make me go deaf? Look, we just got to the hospital. I need to get Els inside and call Pippa ...Ok, see you then. Bye!"

Grumbling, Jack shoved the phone into his pocket before swinging into a parking spot.

"Your sister sure knows how to scream, Els. If this is in your genes, I fear for the lungs our future child will posses."

"Jack?"

"Huh?"

"Less chat, more getting me into the hospital before I give birth in the car."

"Shit, right! Sorry hon."

Some time during the drive, snow had begun to fall and the tiny flakes tickled Elsa's cheeks comfortingly as they walked. Despite her pain, she couldn't help smiling a little as they made their way towards the hospital entrance.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"We're about to be parents!"

Grinning, Jack kissed her temple.

"I know. And I can't wait."

.

* * *

.

Anna anxiously shredded the pamphlet on 10 Ways to Eat Healthier in her hands, ripping the plastic coated paper into smaller and smaller bits until she was left with a small pile of confetti in her lap. She felt a small bump on her shoulder and looked up to meet Kristoff's eyes.

"There's no reason to be nervous, hon, she's going to be fine."

Her legs bounced of their own accord, bits of paper flying everywhere.

"Shit!" She scrambled to clean up the evidence of her anxiety, depositing the ruined hospital pamphlet on a table beside her.

Chuckling, Kristoff reached for her hand, gripping it solidly.

"Don't worry so much, babe. Jack's in there with her, it's all going fine. Before you know it, you'll have a little one calling you Auntie Anna. Well, I guess it might be a few years before the kid can actually say it, but you get what I mean."

Smiling, the strawberry blonde leaned against her fiancé's shoulder. "I do, Kris. Thank you."

Slightly exhausted after being dragged out of bed at 3:00am, Anna let her eyes wander around the waiting room. Pippa had apparently fallen asleep against Jamie while Lydia Frost was staring absently at the television mounted on the wall, eyes barely focused and fingers tapping rapidly against her thigh.

Perking up at the thumping sound of running footfalls, the entire group watched as Jack burst through the door, beaming like an idiot as he skid to a halt. All five expectantly held their breath as their eyes zeroed in on the disheveled thirty-year-old.

"Hey guys. You ready to meet my daughter?"

.

* * *

.

Pippa and Anna cooed softly at the tiny bundle in Elsa's arms, a small shock of sandy blond hair apparent atop her small pink head.

"Oh, Elsa she's beautiful!"

Exhausted but somehow still awake, the new mother smiled as she cradled her daughter to her chest.

"Isn't she? I've never seen anything more perfect."

Pippa lightly touched her niece's cheek, marveling at the softness of her rosy skin.

"That was a funny little trick you played, making us think you wouldn't be here for another week."

"Guess she takes after her old man, huh?" Jamie grinned as he bumped Jack's shoulder knowingly.

"You know it! My girl's gonna be a prankster just like her daddy. Her mom better be careful!" The two boys dissolved into quiet snickers, remembering their years of well planned outings that had often resulted in a very disgruntled Elsa.

Grumbling, said woman turned her attention over to her mother-in-law who had come to stand beside her.

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

Jack and Elsa shared a look, an unparalleled happiness evident in their eyes.

"We have, actually. And there's a story behind it! Anna…" Elsa found her sister's green eyes and smiled. "Do you remember when we were kids and Mama and Papa took us to see their favorite Shakespeare play?"

A bright smile danced across Anna's lips. "I do! _As You Like It_, right?"

Nodding, Elsa continued. "Yes, that's it. Papa told me it was their favorite because the two girls in the play, Rosalind and Celia, reminded them of us. They were strong, loving and kind, and both he and Mama always thought of our faces when reading the script." Elsa gently caressed her daughter's cheek. "Jack and I knew we wanted to honor Mama and Papa when deciding her name, but we didn't want to simply use their names. So instead, we drew inspiration from something dear to them, and subsequently, us." Bringing her gaze up to the room, Elsa beamed. "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Celia Rose Frost."

Anna's eyes watered slightly as an intense wave of emotion hit her, but she brushed the tears away quickly as she felt the weight of Kristoff's hand on her shoulder.

"It's perfect, Elsa. Mama and Papa would love it, and they would love her."

Smiling, Elsa nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat as she thought of her parents. Suddenly, she felt a small but strong movement in her arms and looked down to find Celia gurgling and squirming, finally awake from her little nap.

"Would any of you like to hold her?"

The next half hour went by quickly as the family took turns holding their newest addition. Jack found a certain amount of pleasure in watching the way Kristoff and Jamie's faces paled at the image of their significant others holding a baby, cooing about wanting one of their own. It was clear that Anna and Pippa knew exactly what they were doing and had no problem causing their partners great discomfort for their own amusement.

As Lydia placed her granddaughter safely back in her mother's arms, she pointedly announced that it was time they give the new family some rest, in particular Elsa. As the only other person in the room to have gone through childbirth, no one questioned her counsel.

Kissing her sister's forehead, Anna smiled brightly. "We'll be back tomorrow, sis. You just call me if you need anything, ok?"

"I will. Now go get some rest. It's been a long night for everyone."

Grinning, Anna hopped up to give Jack a quick hug while the others said their own goodbyes to the new parents. With a final wave, the group made their departure, leaving the little family alone in their suddenly silent hospital room.

Taking a seat on the bed beside her, Jack wrapped an arm around Elsa's shoulder, his other coming to rest gingerly atop his daughter's head.

"She really is perfect, isn't she?"

"Yes. Our perfect little future genius."

A Cheshire Cat grin spread across his face as he leaned in and kissed her temple, lips lingering against her skin.

"I don't think I've ever been happier than I am right now."

Relaxing into his side, a content smile settled on Elsa's lips.

"I know exactly what you mean."

.

* * *

.

It was still snowing the day that Elsa was discharged from the hospital. She was greeted by a sparkling winter wonderland as Jack cautiously drove them home, extra careful with the special cargo now sleeping peacefully in the backseat.

Exhausted, the new mom wasted no time in getting to the bedroom, falling heavily upon the pillowy heaven that was their bed. A few moments later, Jack came in carrying their daughter, still fast asleep after the car ride home.

Climbing in beside her, Jack carefully placed Celia beside his wife, bringing Elsa's head to rest against his shoulder as the two cradled the newborn between them. It only took a few moments for Elsa's breathing to slow as she dozed off, a hand gently resting against the tiny body of their child.

Sleep eluded Jack as he watched the still form of his wife and daughter, marveling at how truly lucky he was at that moment. It was nearly impossible for him to comprehend how he had managed to pull this off. Here he was, married to the perfect girl, living in a gorgeous house, working an ideal job, and the cherry on top of the decadent sundae that was his life was this tiny, sleeping bundle of joy nestled against his chest. She looked so small, lying there on the bed, chest barely moving with each little breath. Jack felt overcome by a surge of protective emotion. This wasn't just any child. This was his. And right now, she was fragile and innocent, and more than anything, she relied on him to survive.

Unconsciously tightening his hold on his family, Jack kissed the top of Celia's head and closed his eyes, whispering gently against her forehead as he spoke.

"I, Jack Frost, vow to watch over you no matter where you are in this world. I will guard you with my life; your hopes, your wishes and your dreams, for you are all that I have, all that I am, and all that I will ever be. I am now, and forevermore, your guardian."

Slowly, Jack opened his eyes and was met with the sapphire blue gaze of his wife, who was watching him carefully. Her own eyes were slightly glassy as tears began to collect in their corners.

"That's a big promise, Jack," she whispered.

Smiling, he tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, letting his hand rest against her cheek.

"It's for you, too, ya know."

Eyes widening at his words, Elsa found herself blushing under his intense gaze.

"How about this: Let's agree to be guardians together. For her. I can't let you shoulder all the responsibility."

Chuckling, Jack leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a soft, lingering kiss.

"It's settled then. We'll be her guardians, side by side. The Snow Queen and the Winter Spirit."

Beaming, Elsa nestled further into her husband, both cuddling their daughter closer. Soon, the new parents drifted off into a peaceful sleep, all worries and cares forgotten for the time being.

Outside, snow continued to fall softly, welcoming the new family home in an icy embrace.

But despite the cold of winter, Jack and Elsa found that they had never felt warmer.

* * *

_The End_

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N: **_There you have it! Again, thank you so much to everyone who read this story. As a first time writer on this site, it was amazing to just know there was someone out there reading and has encouraged me to write more. _

_I hope Elsa didn't come across too OOC in this chapter, but I figure pregnancy does crazy things to your mood. As I have never gone through childbirth myself, I also hope my descriptions weren't completely incorrect. Please let me know if I am way off base. _

_I do have plans for a few more fics right now, some Jelsa and some deviating to other ships. I have been thinking about companion pieces to continue this universe, mainly either a piece about Anna/Kristoff, Pippa/Jamie or Jack's parents, which isn't exactly cannon but I'm intrigued by the idea of their relationship. I'd love to hear if anyone would even be interested in reading one of these stories, if you feel strongly, please feel free to leave it in a review or PM!_

_Again, thanks, and until next time!_

_~Georgiraffe~_

UPDATE: Quick response to a few guest reviews on this last chapter:

While I appreciate the suggestion for additional chapters to this story, I intentionally left it open ended. This collection has been fairly "slice-of-life" and it wasn't meant to chronicle every single moment or detail of their relationship. Rather, it focused on some key moments that helped bring them together. I wanted to take them to a certain point, where they had really settled into their lives together, and just give a hint where it was going. The rest is up to the imagination.

And no, Kristoff and Anna are not married. While they have been together for almost ten years by the end of the story, they are both still young and I didn't think it was necessary to have them officially be married, although I did drop the "fiancé" word to indicate they were engaged. They are happy together, still going on adventures, and the important thing is they have each other. My parents were together for 8 years before they tied the knot, and two more years after that before I was born. I am thinking about writing a story focused on them, which I will probably begin in July, and it will act as a companion to this piece.

Also, NaomilovesJELSA, sorry I haven't responded to your previous reviews, but thanks for your support! Your reviews always made me smile :)

Guesthuuu: Thank you so much! What a lovely review! Don't worry, I'll keep writing. The response to this story have been really encouraging and I just hope people continue to enjoy my stories :) I have started another Jelsa fic, first chapter is posted to my profile, although it's very different from this one. If you like adventure, check it out!

Thanks for your comments!


	11. Story Update!

**Update 6/13/15**:

Companion piece/sequel to _20 Years of Snow_ has now been posted! First chapter is up and it's called _Someone Worth Melting For. _It will follow Kristoff and Anna's relationship. I figured this was the best way to reach my followers from 20 Years :) Check it out and let me know what you think!

As always, thanks and enjoy!

~Georgiraffe~


End file.
